The WWE Mole
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: Eleven WWE superstars are about to take part in a game for one million dollars. However one among them is sabotaging the tasks, costing the team money. Only one person will win and they will figure out who is the mole.
1. The Journey Begins First Task

The WWE Mole by Eternal Sailor Serenity

The Mole Chapter One: The Journey Begins First Task

A/N: I don't own the WWE, it's superstars, or the show The Mole. This story is not meant to be an interaction story. Only the wrestlers are trying to figure out who the mole is. Enjoy the story and review please if you can with comments and other stuff. The questions at the end of each chapter are needed. Anyone who has watched the mole knows that a test must be taken at the end of each show. Only in this chaper will you see what the players will answer for them.

Summary: Eleven WWE superstars are about to take part in a game for one million dollars. However one among them is sabotaging the tasks, costing the team money. Each week one player will be sent home. Only one person will win and they will figure out who is the mole..

Kane was seen speeding down in a giant van. He remembered the conversation that he had with the producer. Kane was told that today he was randomly selected to drive this van in the first task. He read the directions again and looked at the map.

"Okay, I have until four pm to pick up the other ten players. That means I have an hour and a half to find them all. I wonder who are the others playing? I have to find this club first."

Kane drove to the destination and got out of the van. He went inside and saw all different types of people hanging out. The big red machine cleared his voice before bellowing, "Is anybody here playing The Mole?" The people pretty much ignored him. Kane was about to speak up again when someone behind him cleared their voice.

"Keep your voice down, Kane." Lita frowned at the man in front of her. He looked down at her and frowned, "Lita."

"Yeah, that's my name Kane. Now what were you talking about? Are you doing the mole thing too?" Lita watched as Kane nodded.

"You have to come with me because the first task has already begun." Kane walked towards the exit, "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'm not going. I would never go with you anywhere again after you ruined my life," Lita said as she crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"We don't have time for this, red. We are not going to get the money if everybody doesn't come."

He grabbed the redhead, threw her over his shoulder, and walked out of the club. When he got outside, he locked her in the back of the van and drove off. Their next stop was at a playground where they found another player.

"Rob Van Dam, get your but down here!" Kane yelled up to RVD. The highflyer looked peaceful as he meditated with his eyes closed. "Can you hear me Rob?"

"Looks like I'm going to have to go up there and get him." Lita climbed the bars and crawled her way over to RVD. She pushed him off and into the arms of Kane.

"Hey what was that for? Red? Kane?" RVD looked at them confused.

"We'll explain later, just get in the van," Kane carried him over to the van and dropped him hard. Lita climbed in as well, not wanting to be in the front seat next to Kane. They went to the next stop, a beauty parlor, and found Trish and Ashley.

"No, not them..." Lita moaned as she saw her most hated rival.

"Hello Lita, hello Kane and Rob. Ashley and I were getting a make over because we are on a tv reality show," Trish beamed at the group.

"Let me guess Trish, is it the mole?" Rob smirked as he saw the blonde's face turn to shock.

"How do you know? This is supposed to be a secret," Ashley worried out loud.

"The show's already begun and we are in the middle of our first task. If I don't get you guys and six others to the hotel by four o'clock, then we are not going to get much money."

Kane drove to the next stop, a barroom. A few men were thrown out of its' doors. Triple H and HBK walked out together rubbing their hands.

"So the game's begun, no pun to you Hunter," Shawn declared. Triple H side glanced at Shawn before shaking his head.

"We've been watching you guys on tv. Lets get going, I want to win a lot of money." Triple H was about to get into the van before someone stopped him.

"How do we know that you're not the mole?"

Triple H glared up at the man in front of him, "The same could be said about you Van Dam."

Shawn gave a push to Triple H's back and Hunter fell into the van and on top of RVD. Rob silently glared at Triple H as he stood up slowly. At the next stop, a bookstore. Edge sat outside and glared at the van.

"This is my welcoming committee? No thanks, I'll stay here until they send a limo to come pick me up."

"Then I guess you'll be sitting out here for a long time then. They aren't sending any limos and unless you want to earn some cash, I suggest that you get your fat behind into this van so we can go," Ashley said as she was pushed down from behind by Lita. Trish went into a defense mode as she saw her best friend fall. She bent down and tried to hit her Chick Kick on Lita but it was caught.

"Uh, uh, uh Trish. We don't have the time for a cat fight now. Lita, get your man into the van now," Shawn glared at the redhead and her boyfriend as they headed towards the van. Triple H whispered into Shawn's ear, "How did you know she was going for the Chick Kick?"

The Heart Break Kid responded, "I know a thing or two about kicking people...Sweet Chin Music, remember?"

Kane grabbed Edge just as he was about to step into the van.

"Hey Edge, is there anybody else here with you? Anyone else from the WWE? Besides Lita and Van Dam, everybody else has been paired up."

"Now that you mentioned it, I was stuck with the bouncy beast."

Triple H and Kane gave him an odd look, "Bouncy beast!?"

Edge tried to explain, "That brown haired one that is always jumping around."

"Okay who could that be?" Shawn sat down to think.

"I already know who it is now. It's Mickie, Mickie James was the one with Edge. Mickie! It's me, your idol Trish Stratus. Come out and join the group." She didn't want to say it but it was the only way to get Mickie James out.

Out of nowhere Mickie came out and ran up to Trish, hugging her. Ashley and Trish both looked a little bit uncomfortable with the stalker diva and quickly got into the van. Ashley glared at the back of Mickie's head the whole time while Trish decided to take her chances and sit up front with Kane.

"How many more people do we have to find Kane?" Trish asked.

"Only two more to go. I only wonder if one of them in the back is the mole or maybe the mole is sitting right beside me."

Trish countered, "Or the mole could be sitting right next to me."

The next place they were at was a rapping studio. Both Edge and Triple H groaned as they looked at the place.

"We have to pick him up?!" Edge sat in the van and pouted.

"I guess so..." Triple H moaned.

John Cena came out of the building and hollered at the group, "It's my chain gang!"

"Cena, who else is here?" Kane looked around.

"Was there supposed to be someone here?" John asked as he shrugged.

"That was the last place to look," Trish said as someone tapped her from behind.

"I'm looking for a mole game. I was supposed to meet at a studio but I got lost," Maria smiled innocently.

"You're in the right place sweets. Come with us and you'll find out where the game is at."

Kane drove to the hotel as fast as he could, making some of the players fearing for their lives. Eleven people are seen walking in a straight line. The camera zooms in on each person as they make their statements. The first one seen is Rob Van Dam. The others in the line are John Cena, Maria, Mickie James, Kane, Ashley, Trish Stratus, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Lita, and Edge.

"Dude, I'm going to win," Rob Van Dam commented.

"My time is now to find the mole," John Cena raised a fist into the air.

"What is a mole?" Maria asked being her usual self.

"I am the mole," Mickie James smiled evilly.

"I am definitely not the mole," Kane said cracking his fingers.

"Could I be the mole, who knows?" Ashley grinned.

"I know who the mole is," Trish said while looking around at the group.

"What better mole then HBK?" Shawn frowned at the others.

"I'm better then any stinking mole," Triple H gave a crazed look.

"I want to sleep with the mole," Lita was holding Edge's hand.

"My Lita better not be the mole," Edge gave a suspicious look towards his girlfriend.

They arrived at a hotel and were greeted by their host.

"Ladies and assclowns, presenting the host, me Chris Jericho. I'm the highlight of the night baby...however not this night. This night you eleven are in the spotlight. Over the course of ten days, one of you will get the chance to win up to one million dollars. Ten people are in for the money, but one of you are secretly being paid to keep the others from winning money. You can call this unfair, but I call it sabotaging. You cannot trust anybody, not even your girlfriend or your best friend."

Chris gave a look over to Edge and Lita and then to Trish and Ashley.

"The game began this afternoon when Kane was informed that he was the one selected to pick you all up. He was successful in this task, however since he arrived an hour late your winnings will be cut in half. Instead of winning a possible $55,000 dollars, you have only put in $27,500 dollars."

The group looked a bit upset.

"We will have dinner next and afterwards we'll have the last task for today. Then you will do your confessionals and then take the quiz on the mole."

The group silently ate dinner watching each others movements and taking notes. After dinner they met back up with Jericho. Chris held a small blue book in his hand.

"Okay your next task is this. Inside this rented hotel are eleven journals. You will keep your notes about the mole inside these. The journals are numbered one to eleven and one of them has a fingerprint on it. If you find the one with the fingerprint then you will get an exemption. This means that you cannot go home tonight even if you get the lowest score on the quiz. Now go find those journals!"

The group scattered into the hotel looking high and low for the little blue objects. Trish was trying to keep away from Mickie as she searched. Edge found a journal, but put it back after it didn't have a fingerprint on it. Fifteen minutes later, the group found themselves back in the lobby again.

"Okay, reveal your journals," Chris looked at the group. Rob Van Dam had one. Shawn Michaels, two. Trish Stratus, three. Maria, four and a fingerprint. John Cena, five. Lita, six. Kane, seven. Mickie James, eight. Edge, nine. Triple H, ten. Ashley, eleven.

"Now the number on the book is the order you will be doing your confessionals. RVD, you're up first." Chris Jericho led Rob into another room. After Rob came out, the next number went in and it kept on going until everybody has gone. Here is each person's confessional that they said while being in the room by themselves.

"Today has been one wild day. I get pushed off the monkey bars by Lita and then have to search a hotel for journals. Who is the mole? I think the mole would have to be Edge, just because I don't trust the guy. He didn't want to come with us to the hotel." RVD thought it was Edge.

"I think the mole would probably have to be Lita because she seems like a mole. Plus, Kane said she didn't want to leave the club when told the first task had started." HBK thought it was Lita.

"I would have to guess Mickie because not only is she a pain but she disappeared from the front of the bookstore. That seems like she wanted the group to lose. Kane seems like a sweetheart though. He can't be the mole." Trish thought it was Mickie.

"I got a fingerprint! Why is there a fingerprint on my journal again? Oh well, if I had to pick anybody it would have to be Rob Van Dam because I don't know him that well." Maria thought it was RVD.

"I had fun rapping at the studio today. Now to the serious part. The person I think is the mole would be Kane. This is because we lost money for being late in the first task. Kane could have sat around before he picked up the first person." John Cena thought it was Kane.

"Trish is the mole, enough said." Lita thought it was Trish.

"I would pick Triple H because he has the mole personality." Kane thought it was Triple H.

"It just has to be Ashley because she's such a witch, trying to take Trish Stratus away from me." Mickie James thought it was Ashley.

"I would say the mole is that air head Maria. She may seem innocent but I know she's a ruthless player." Edge thought it was Maria.

"My guess so far is John Cena. So far it's too early to tell who the mole is and I think I should go with John Cena." Triple H thought it was Cena.

"I know this is weird but my guess is Shawn Michaels. He's a man full of surprises." Ashley thought it was HBK.

"I'm the mole and I'm already having a good time. Lets see the others find me. One by One, they will fall until only one is left and it is my job to make sure they don't win a lot of money," the mole was ready to do it's job.

Chris Jericho led the group as a whole into the test-taking room. They sat down at different areas and awaited instruction.

"This will be the last time all eleven of you are in the same room together while being on this show. That is because tonight one of you is going home. Lets see how much you know about the mole.

They started the ten question quiz. Here were the questions for the quiz.

'Where was the mole picked up in the first game?' Kane wrote down barroom.

'Which group was the mole in when they were picked up?' Lita wrote down Trish/Ashley group.

'Did the mole receive an exemption today?' John Cena wrote down no.

'What number journal did the mole receive?' Edge wrote down four.

'What color shirt did the mole wear to dinner?' Shawn wrote down dark red.

'When the introductions were made, what did the mole say?' "I am the mole," Trish wrote down.

'Did the mole sit in the front or the back of the van?' Ashley wrote down back.

'What did the mole eat for dinner?' Triple H wrote down meat.

'What gender is the mole?' RVD wrote down male.

'Who is the mole?' Mickie wrote down Ashley.

"That was a hard quiz. I don't even think I got half those questions right," Maria said out loud once the tests were collected.

"Okay lets see who's going home tonight," Chris watched the names of the players come up and flash green. When Kane's name came up, his flashed red.

"What does red mean?" Maria asked pointing at the screen.

"Red means that Kane will be going home tonight. Kane you are the mole's first victim." Kane grabbed his bags and headed for the door.

"I honestly wasn't sure who the mole was. They all acted a little mole-ish to me. I want Trish to win because she was nice to me back in the van."

"Tomorrow starts another day so get some rest," Chris smiled as the players left the room. "One down eight more to go."


	2. The Hard Second Task

The Mole Chap 2: The Hard Second Task

A/N: Don't own WWE, Mole, or anything else. This story will have ten chapters in it all together. Nine of them have tasks while the last one will be the reunion of the players.

The next morning the group woke up and headed down to the lobby. Nine of them were tired and didn't know what to expect for the day. Chris Jericho greeted them wide awake and ready to get the tasks going.

"As you all can see, one of you isn't here this morning. This is because during the night, that person was kidnaped. Your task will be to rescue the person and return here. Now I need you guys to pick the three people that are not afraid of heights, three that have good direction, and three that don't get seasick. All three groups must save Mickie James."

"I'm definitely not afraid of heights, so I'll go with that one," Rob Van Dam looked at the group to see who else would volunteer for the category.

"I guess I'll join Rob. I do like heights." Ashley stood next to RVD. The highflyer one of a kind superstar looked directly at someone. That person looked down before quietly speaking, "Being with the Hardy Boys gave me no fear of heights. I'll join the group." Lita joined them.

John Cena thought he had a good direction with the WWE, "Yo, you need someone in the good direction group. I'll be your man."

"I get seasick so I'll join John Cena," Maria announced sliding her arm around John's arm.

"I'll join the direction group, but I get to be leader," Edge demanded of his two partners.

"But I'll be right next to you being your right side man. I'm your second-in-command then," John said frowning.

"I guess I'm with the ones who don't get seasick then," Trish looked at Triple H and Shawn. They lashed out at each other.

"I'm captain."

"No I'm captain."

"Screw you Helmsley."

"Sorry, but Bret told me what that's like so I'll pass."

"Shut up both of you or else I'm leaving the group," Trish screamed out. Chris Jericho cleared his voice to get the attention of the group.

"Okay now the three leaders Edge, RVD, and..." Chris paused not knowing who the last leader was.

"Me," Trish said glaring at the two other guys. "Since you both don't want to see the other as the leader."

"Okay Edge, RVD, and Trish. Edge, your group will use a car to find the place where Mickie is being held. Rob Van Dam, your group gets to ride in a helicopter. Trish, your group must travel by boat to the location. This task is worth 45,000 dollars. Each team that makes it to save Mickie in the hour given, you will put in 15,000 dollars. Inside each transportation option, there's a map, cell phone, and two hundred dollars. Your time begins now...!"

Edge, Cena, and Maria jumped into the car and sped off. Trish, Hunter, and Shawn tried to get the boat started but it took a while before it could start. Rob, Lita, and Ashley jumped into the helicopter and went high in the air.

Trish's team

"Can't you get this thing moving, _captain_?" Triple H asked venomously.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about boats," Trish barked at Hunter.

"Not to interrupt, but how about pressing the big red button?" Shawn was about to touch it when Hunter grabbed his arm.

"How do we know that won't make the ship explode or something? It won't go because that only happens in the movies."

Trish pressed the button and Hunter gave her a look, "Hey what choice did we have anyway?"

Triple H sighed and sat down while Trish steered the ship. Shawn climbed up to the lookout spot.

Edge's team

John Cena turned the radio to a different station and that got Edge pissed off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edge turned the station back.

"I'm putting some _real_ music on." John went for the radio again but his hand was swatted away.

"Excuse me but I'm driving and I just happen to like that station," Edge growled at Cena. Maria sat in the back looking out the window.

Rob's team

Rob, Ashley, and Lita were halfway there. Out of all three transportation methods, the helicopter had to be the fastest.

"I should have been on Edge's team. He's going to need me with him," Lita sulked.

"Well I wish I was on Trish's team so I don't have to deal with a crybaby like you Lita," Ashley yelled out loud.

Another cat fight was very likely to take place. RVD should have tried to prevent it but he was too busy on the phone trying to call the other groups.

"...yeah that's right. We are almost to the location. How about you? Wow, you guys are so far behind it's not even funny. No, I'm not going to even try to contact Edge. Hey, if you want to do it then it's fine with me Trish, but I don't want anything to do with him. I know we are in this game together but I still think Edge is the mole and..." Rob paused when he heard a giant splash. He looked towards his teammates and only saw a disheveled Lita. He went up to her and shook her hard.

"Lita, where's Ashley? What happened to Ashley?"

The fiery redhead narrowed her eyes, "That witch was starting with me so we got into a fight and she fell out of the helicopter and into the water."

Rob ran to the pilot and told him the situation. They went back and saw Ashley's head barely above the water. The pilot lowered the rope ladder with Rob on it. RVD saw Ashley go completely underwater. The rope ladder was only halfway there so he let go and did a Five Star Frog Splash into the water. He dived deep down and pulled the diva search winner to the surface. He grabbed onto the bottom rung of the ladder and they were slowly pulled up.

"Ashley, how are you?"

"My leg, I think I broke it when I fell out and landed in the ocean." She watched Van Dam make a makeshift brace for her leg. Then he called Trish to let her know what happened.

Edge's team

Edge was getting bored of driving and needed a break. Maria was getting a little whiny in the back.

"I'm hungry!" She wailed. John Cena remembered he didn't have breakfast and chimed in, "We should get something to eat." Edge sent him a frustrated look, "Not you too. We have to make it to Mickie James' location so we can earn more money."

"But man, we are starving and you could use a five minute break." Cena did have a point. Edge felt his stomach grumbling and finally gave in. They went to a fast food joint and John volunteered to run in and order since the drive-thru line was long and moving slowly. Ten minutes went by and Cena hadn't come out. Five more minutes later and Cena came rushing out with the food.

"There were too many customers and they got the order wrong two times!" John went on and on about the joint.

"We have to get going." Edge's face was serious. "Lita and Ashley were fighting and one of them got hurt."

Edge sped away while on the boat he called Trish back.

Trish's team

"You did what? Get fast food during the task? I don't believe it. Now that you mentioned it, I am hungry since all of us skipped breakfast." Trish was interrupted, "Hey Trish if you're hungry then lets fish for a little while. If the other group gets to eat then why shouldn't we?"

Trish looked up at Shawn and scolded him, "Fishing takes a long time and a lot of patience. If we're hungry then we won't have patience. Then after catching nothing then we won't have the time to finish the task."

"Hey look what I caught!" Trish and Shawn looked over to Triple H and saw that he had caught a giant fish. They fought over the fish but it then got away. Trish, Shawn, and Hunter decided to go fishing after that. RVD's group was the first group to reach the place where Mickie was held. She was happy to see them.

"Robby, Ash, Li, I'm so incredibly happy to see the three of you. I know the other two groups won't make it so I guess we don't get that much money."

"How do you know that? I bet you're the mole," Lita spat at Mickie.

Two hours later everybody was back in the lobby.

"I'm very disappointed in the lot of you. Not only does Ashley suffer a broken leg but two of the three groups couldn't make it to Mickie's location on time. Out of 45,000 dollars, you only managed to put it 15,000 dollars. Your next task is bidding. You must bid on three correct answers on the next quiz. The highest bidder gets it and the money is taken away from the pot. The second highest bidder gets something as well. Each of you will go in and bid on it. You get five minutes before we start to convince the others how to bid."

Jericho left the room leaving the players to talk.

"I think I should win the three answers," Edge spoke up. "It would be best for the team so if I bid a low number and win then we won't have to worry about anything."

"That's not cool. I think we should all bid zero so no money is taken from the pot," Rob glared at Edge.

"Three answers would sure be helpful," Trish said.

"The mole would want to put in a high number. We shouldn't have to bid anything if we paid attention to the mole's actions," Triple H did have a point.

"I agree with Trips on this. Someone is going home anyway so why waste the money? What's three measly answers going to do." John Cena waited for someone to contradict him.

"Three answers could keep one of us from going home, idiot!" Mickie didn't want to go home tonight and was firm on her answer.

"Then what should we bid," Maria asked the others.

"If you are even going to bid something, bid low honey." Shawn answered her question even though he wasn't sure how high he was going to bid.

"I can bid as high as I want and no one can stop me," Lita taunted the others.

"That's mighty selfish of you. I'd expect that from the mole though." Ashley limped closer to Trish. "I know my idol won't bet that high though."

Each person took their turn and cast their bid. Jericho met up with them at the end.

"Okay I will reveal who bid which amount. You had up to 29,000 dollars in the pot to wager." Chris listed off the amounts with the name.

"Ashley, 12,000."

"Trish, 20,000."

"Mickie, 5,000."

"Maria, 27,000."

"Rob, 0."

"Lita, 0."

"Edge, 28,000."

"John, 15,000."

"Triple H, 26,000."

"Shawn, 500."

"Your winner is Edge. He earns the three answers on his next quiz but at a very high price. Edge has managed to take 28,000 dollars out of the pot leaving one thousand dollars left. Since Maria came in second place she gets an exemption. I will now leave you until later tonight when you take your quizzes." Chris smiled and left the room leaving the ten players to talk again.

"I bid the most but Maria gets the exemption?! I can't believe it." Edge stormed around the room.

"I didn't put that much. I put less like Shawn told me. I don't know how it could have gotten so high." Maria gave Shawn a clueless look.

"I believe you. I put much higher then five hundred dollars but my bid was different too." Shawn didn't know how his answer could have been changed unless the mole sabotaged the bids.

"My bid was fine." Triple H said with Cena, Trish, Mickie, Rob, and Ashley agreeing with him.

"My bid was tampered with. I didn't bid zero." Lita frowned. Edge looked at his girlfriend and could have sworn to see a smirk on her face before it turned back into a frown.

"Well lets go downstairs and start the quiz," Triple H could sense the tension in the room

They sat in the room glaring at each other since neither of them knew what happened with the bids.

"Looks like nobody's in the mood to chat with each other tonight so lets get on with the confessionals first then the quiz." Chris Jericho watched as one by one their did their confessionals.

"Today sucked. Not only was my team the only one to get to Mickie, but then the money we did earn was wasted by Edge and the others in the stupid bid. The mole played a good game today and I think I know who she is," said Rob Van Dam.

"Our boat didn't start today and I know why she caused the stall to happen," said Shawn Michaels.

"First he did something stupid in the rescue task then he wastes the money? He has to be the mole!" Trish said into the camera.

"This isn't fair. First my group takes so long to pull over for food, I've almost starved to death. Then we didn't make it to save Mickie on time. Finally Edge is glaring at me. However I know who the mole is and he won't get away with it." Maria said wagging her finger.

"Today was awful. The only good thing was that we got some food in our stomachs. I know who the mole is and she's not going to be able to hid that much longer," John said.

"Today was fun. Sure we lost money but I loved the thrill," Lita said.

"Nobody could save me, except Rob's team. I knew nobody cared about me and now it's time to get revenge," Mickie said evilly.

"I know I'm not going home tonight and nobody can take that from me," Edge said.

"I think each one of us did what we had to do to stay in this game and I don't blame anyone, but will people stop taking money away from my pot?!" Triple H said.

"That witch broke my leg today. She probably sees me as a threat and she'll get payback by going home!" Ashley growled.

"I am the mole and I made sure we would lose everything today."

Then the group sat together in the room and took the quiz.

_'What group was the mole in for the first task?'_

_'Was he mole leader of their group?'_

_'Did the mole use the plane, boat, or the car?'_

_'Did the mole leave the thing they were traveling by?'_

_'Did the mole want to get something to eat in the first game?'_

_'How much money did the mole bid in the second task?'_

_'Did the mole bid above or below ten thousand dollars?'_

_'Was the mole able to bid today?'_

_'What gender is the mole?'_

_'Who is the mole?'_

The group relaxed as Jericho spoke.

"Lets see who will be going home tonight."

The names came up and when it got to Rob Van Dam, it turned red.

"I'm sorry assclown, well not really since I hate you, but you are leaving the game tonight. Adios!"

Rob grabbed his stuff while sending a glare towards Jericho.

"I guess the mole outsmarted me. I hope Ashley does well in the game and I guess I'll see the rest of them when we all get back to the WWE." Rob waved to his teammates and left.

"Well get some rest because tomorrow the fun begins again." Jericho waited until the players left the room before pulling Triple H back in. "Yikes, one thousand dollars?! That's such a low amount."

Triple H glared at him, "I'm not your mole Jericho. The mole did what it had to do to. We are all going to do what we have to do to win."


	3. Well Now, the Third Task

The Mole Chap 3: Well Now, the Third Task

A/N: Don't own WWE or Mole

Jericho woke them up early in the morning. This time however, they were allowed to eat breakfast.

"I wonder who the mole could be," Maria said while scooping up another spoon of cereal into her mouth.

Maria ate Cocoa Puffs, Ashley ate Frosted Flakes, Trish ate Fruit Loops, Mickie ate Fruity Pebbles, Lita ate Golden Grams, Edge ate Captain Crunch, Shawn ate Cornflakes, John ate Cheerios, and Triple H ate Cookie Crisp. After breakfast they met with Jericho to go over the next task.

"Okay, the two tasks for today will take place at the same time," he watched the group exchange looks. This meant that they might not be able to keep an eye on the mole today.

"First I need the three people who think they have good eyes. I also need the three people who are good leaders and the three people who are good followers."

"I don't know about the rest of these losers, but I am one to lead the pack. If anyone wants my spot we can fight for it!" Triple H beckoned the other players to say otherwise.

Trish gave Hunter a look, "There are three spots for the leadership position. Since I am the locker room leader for the divas, I will be a leader as well."

"Count me in as the last leader," a man said as Triple H groaned. John Cena walked in between Trish and Hunter and were taken to a different room.

"Lita and I refuse to follow either of those three wannabe leaders. We have good eyes so we will join that group, no further comments," Edge said as he and Lita walked out of the room. Shawn leaned down to Ashley and softly told her, "Go with them. Your leg is still broken. This task wouldn't be good for you to do. Earn us more money by using your good eyes to keep that pair in line."

Ashley used her crutches to follow, sending Mickie a glare. This left Shawn, Mickie, and Maria as the followers. In the room with the good leaders, Jericho informed them what their task would exactly be.

"I would have to say how unsurprised I am to see the three of you here. All of you have the potential to be great leaders but in the last task, only one of you got to be the leader. That leader, was you Trish. This time however the three of you will have nothing to do with each other. Each one of you will get another player, one of the followers, to guide. What the three of you will have to do is guide your follower to get one of the wrestling belts at the end of the maze. They will greatly rely on each one of you so you must give them good directions. Inside the maze there will be two...lets say obstacles that will chase and try to stop your follower from getting the belt. I will now let you go to your positions overlooking the maze. Trish, you will lead Mickie. Triple H will lead Shawn. Cena, you've got Maria." Jericho knew this task was going to get interesting.

"I get to follow Trish. I'm like the luckiest person in the world!" Mickie jumped up and down after hearing that they would follow the three leaders.

"Hold on Mickie, there will be two wrestlers in there that will try to prevent you from getting out with the titles. They will try to capture you and if they succeed your team will not put in money," Jericho watched the other two followers carefully to see their reaction.

"John gets to be my leader. I know we can do this!" Maria smiled happily.

"What is this?! Triple H is my leader! I should be leader! You want to know what I have to say about this Jericho? I have two words for you...!"

"Well I have to get you three started," Jericho stated as he led them to the labyrinth. He got the three in position and then left to the other group.

"Okay, group with good eyes, here is your task. See these three watches? All you have to do is figure out which one is the real one. If you are able to do that, I will put in fifty thousand dollars." Jericho placed three priceless watches carefully down. Edge, Lita, and Ashley studied it for a while.

"This is ridiculous! All three watches are probably all the same!" Edge was raving again.

"We can do this." Ashley turned them over to look at the back of the watches. However, they still looked the same.

"Edge, this is a museum. How about we take the watches out of the room and to one of the scientists?" Ashley and Edge both looked at Lita.

"I think that's the first good idea you've had in this game," Ashley said as Lita glared at her. Each player grabbed a watch and left the room.

The other players were doing their task. Shawn, Maria, and Mickie ran into the labyrinth and were separated.

"Okay Michaels, take the next right and go down that path," Triple H spoke to him from the headset they were both wearing. Shawn took the right and ended up in a dead end.

"Hunter, no more games. This is for the money! Lead me down another dead end and we'll see what happens to you once I get out of here," Shawn ran the other way not knowing that someone was watching him.

John Cena repeated his directions again to Maria. She then started walking.

"No Maria, the other way is left. Okay lets try this again." He looked away for a moment then heard her cry out.

Mickie was hopping through the maze following each one of Trish's directions. Suddenly she heard a female shout out.

"Trish, what's going on up there? Can you see?" Mickie looked around cautiously.

Trish looked next to her to see John Cena looking down at the maze in shock. He was rapidly giving Maria directions to run as fast as she could. She looked over to Hunter and saw that he was directing Shawn in Maria's direction.

"John, what's happening over there?"

John gave her a dark look, not directed at her but at what was down in that labyrinth.

"There's trouble down there and it's after my girl." John looked back down into the maze and muttered, "Those darn TNA double-cross losers! Trish don't look, it's not going to be pretty girl."

Trish couldn't resist the urge and looked down at the maze. Her eyes widened and she looked on in disbelief.

"It can't be..."

Back with the good eyes group, they had just returned to the room with the three watches. The scientist was able to tell them which one was the genuine watch. Jericho was waiting for them.

"Have you figured out the real one?" Jericho gave them a look.

"Yes assclown, this one is the real one." Edge held up one of the watches and watched as Jericho nodded.

"That is correct, assclown. However, you received a penalty for taking the watches out of the room. You were supposed to figure out which one was real not anybody else. For that half of your earnings have been lost." Jericho only allowed 25,000 dollars into the pot leaving 26,000 dollars in the pot.

"Who's idea was it again to take them out of the room," Ashley glared at Lita again.

Edge defended his girlfriend, "You didn't disagree with her though."

"Lets just be happy we added some money into the pot," Lita sighed.

"If only the mole would keep their grubby hands off the money," Ashley walked out of the room.

Trish's eyes were watery. It couldn't be him. It had to be a figment of her imagination, but Hunter and John could see him too.

"Christian..." Trish could hear Mickie asking for directions but she was in shock. Christian had his own headset and could hack into any one of their frequencies. He looked up to Trish and smiled. Shawn was racing in the maze hoping that Hunter was leading him in the right direction. He saw Maria and Christian and stood between the two people.

"Back off whiner!" Shawn yelled over to Christian. He made his way over to Maria but saw her eyes widen. Out of nowhere Rhyno gored him to the ground. Shawn lied there not moving. Suddenly over the headset Mickie's words were clear as day, "Trish, are you still there? I've found the WWE Women's Title. Help me get out of here!"

Trish came back to reality and gave Mickie directions leading her towards the exit. Christian and Rhyno gave each other a look.

"Rhyno, get the other girl." Christian then talked into his headset, "Trish, don't think your friend can escape that easily."

Rhyno ran towards the exit while Christian approached Maria.

"John! Help me!" She cried out on her headset. John grabbed the rail in front of him and tightened his grasp around it, "Maria, I can't. I can't help you down there." 'The only thing I could do for her is give her directions but Christian would catch up with her.'

Christian took off her headset and smashed it to pieces.

"Now I'll give you a twenty second head start. After that, you're mine."

Maria took off deeper into the maze. Triple H and John Cena could only grind their teeth and curse the two TNA stars' names. Trish ran down to the exit to the maze and met Mickie there. Mickie gave Trish a suffocating hug. Trish pulled the other diva off of her and then helped Mickie to her feet.

"Don't ever do that again, Mickie!" Trish and Mickie went back up to the lookout.

"Michaels, wake up!" Triple H kept trying to get his teammate up.

"John..." Trish walked up to Mickie, took off the girl's headset, and gave it to the rapper. "Take this headset and go in after Maria. It's obvious the game is over since she cannot get a belt now and Shawn is out. I'll guide you now."

John leaped over the rail and jumped down into the maze. He soon found Shawn and shook him awake.

"HBK, we have to find Maria. She's still in here with Christian and I think now Rhyno after her."

Christian heard that John was in the labyrinth and found Rhyno to help him. Maria was found by the other two players and with Trish's help they escaped the maze. Jericho met them back at the lookout.

"Congratulations, because one of you got a belt and escaped, you have managed to add in 15,250 dollars. There will be a penalty for John's visit into the labyrinth. You lost two hundred and fifty dollars. Now lets go meet the others."

Lita was looking away from her angry group while Shawn looked embarrassed from being taken down so easily. It was shown how much was now in the pot. $41, 000 was the total amount they had saved in the pot.

"In Group A, only Mickie James found a title and exited the labyrinth earning her team 15,250 dollars. They were penalized because one leader entered the labyrinth. In Group B, they managed to find the real watch but were penalized for taking the three watches out of the room. They put in 25,000 dollars. Now each one of you will do your confessionals."

"I feel it was a shame to be taken out by Rhyno in the labyrinth task. Was Hunter playing when he led me right into those dead ends or was he wasting time so Rhyno and Christian could find us sooner?" Shawn's confessional ended.

"I'm glad Mickie and I managed to put some money into the pot. I wonder what happened to cause Lita's group a penalty?" Trish's confessional ended.

"I don't like Christian. He made me feel so vulnerable. John came to my rescue, thank you John. I find suspicious that HBK was taken out so fast. How could that have happened?" Maria's confessional ended.

"I couldn't believe how much trouble I had giving directions to Maria. She kept going the opposite direction I told her. What surprised me is how Trish had me go down causing us a penalty." John's confessional ended.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I was the one to think to get help from a professional. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have any money added from our team into the pot. We would have had a one in three shot of getting it right and we had no clue which one was real." Lita's confessional ended.

"I got a title out. Some scary dude in a black wrestling attire. From it I found out his name was Rhyno and he wanted to spear me. I never want to get in the ring with that guy again. I'm angry at Trish. How could she space out on me? I had to find the title by myself." Mickie's confessional ended.

"I'm sick of this. The mole keeps taking our money away. That means there will be less money for me when I win this. Lita really ticked me off today wasting the money. I have good eyes and could have found the real one." Edge's confessional ended.

"I don't blame Shawn for going down easily. Rhyno and Christian are quite the force. I blame Trish and Cena for not being able to give good directions." Triple H's confessional ended.

"I'm glad I didn't pick to be a follower. There would be no way I'd survive that one. However, I was stuck with Edge and Lita. I think one of them could be the mole. Just which one could it be?" Ashley's confessional ended.

"Both teams could not fully complete their tasks. I got to sabotage one team. So far I have been very successful in costing the team money. There must be a few people who thinks the mole is me so I will have to be more careful in the future. Let the next person go home empty handed."

Jericho led them into the test taking room and had each person sat in one of the chairs. There had been no exemptions today so any one of these players could be sent home tonight. Now for the questions.

_'Which group was the mole in?'_

_'Did the mole cost their group a penalty?'_

_'Did the mole run into either Christian or Rhyno?'_

_'Did the mole find a title?'_

_'What did the mole eat for breakfast?'_

_'Did the mole go into the labyrinth?'_

_'Did the mole go into the museum?'_

_'Did the mole feel pain in any way?'_

_'What is the mole's gender?'_

_'Who is the mole?'_

After the answers were turned in they turned to the result screen. As each named passed and turned green, Ashley's name turned red.

"Ashley, you are the mole's third victim. You must immediately leave the premises." Jericho led Ashley back into her hotel room and watched her pack her belongings.

"I played a good game, I'm a little bit disappointed but I just hope Lita doesn't win it. I'll see everyone back on WWE TV." Ashley got into a limo and was driven off.

"Now there are eight players left. Seven of them are in for the money and one is in for the sabotaging. Tomorrow starts another day."


	4. Now Onto the Forth Task

The Mole Chap. 4: Now Onto the Forth Task

A/N: Don't own either show. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Chris Jericho met with the players the next day.

"Currently there is 41,000 dollars in the pot. Today you will get the chance to earn more. Once again you will be split up. This time there will be only two groups. The groups are labeled good counters and creative. Make your decision now about who are in which group."

"Since both tasks are worth the same amount. How about it be the girls verses the guys," Maria pitched the idea to the others. Some looked horrified but others seemed to want the competition.

"I say it's a great idea. If any of the guys don't agree to it then it makes me think that they are afraid of losing to a girl." Triple H stood next to Maria.

"Fine, but we want unofficial leaders for the groups." Edge announced with Lita holding onto his arm.

"Leaders again, you know it's getting a bit old." John stood next to Maria. "Fine, Trish will be the leader for the divas and I will be the leader for the guys."

Since Trish was a leader she added, "How about since the guys are good at countering moves, then they are the good counters. Since the divas are very creative in the ring we'll be the creative group."

"Let the best group win." Mickie grabbed Maria and Trish, the two closest divas and ran into another room labeled creative. Lita stalked after them giving the guys a sour look.

"How come I'm stuck with three of the biggest losers on the Raw roster?" Edge looked at Shawn, Hunter, and John.

"I need to interrupt this little get together to discuss your task. I hope the four of you can count up to two hundred because counting is a skill you will need for this." Jericho lead them outside.

"Quick question Chris, the point of this game is to watch the clues and figure out which one of us is the mole. How are we supposed to do this when we are being kept in groups for the last task. The mole could be in a different group and we would have no clue what sabotaging they have done for the day." Shawn looked irritated when Jericho smirked.

"It's quite easy to answer that. You are supposed to talk with your teammates, not just the ones in your group but the ones playing to find the mole. You shouldn't have to worry about missing things soon because this is that last task that you will be separated into groups. That is unless you are sent home today Michaels." Chris Jericho enjoyed the unhappy expression on his rival's face. "Now for the task. You see this large gated meadow?"

The male wrestlers looked at the large enclosed area in front of them. A man with three sheep dogs opened a gate and a lot of sheep ran into the meadow and started to munch on the grass.

"Your task for today is to count all of these sheep. Only the correct answer will earn you fifty thousand dollars. A wrong answer will earn you nothing."

"How are we expected to count all of these beasts when they keep on moving? This task is impossible!" Edge exclaimed as he started counting a few of the sheep in his head.

"This task may seem impossible but the answer shouldn't be hard to find. To help you out this man here has three sheep dogs. One of them are young, one middle aged, and one old. They know how to round up sheep but one of them would be the best choice. Now if you excuse me, I have to inform the divas about what they would be doing." Jericho couldn't wait to see the gorgeous WWE divas once again.

Trish, Mickie, Maria, and Lita were looking at the different works of art in the room. Chris came in and looked at the girls.

"Beautiful works of art right in front of my eyes," Jericho blurted out. The divas gave him a look and he tried to cover his slip, "I mean the pictures here are wonderful. What the four of you have to do it create a work of art and try to fool an art critic. It won't be easy."

He left the room to let the girls begin.

"I think we should use buttons to make a pretty picture," Trish said.

"Add some sparkles," said Mickie.

"We can use these markers," added Maria.

"I think it looks butt ugly," Lita concluded after they made the picture.

"Well it looks like a random jumbled up piece of art. Very original and sleek if I could say so." Trish and the girls stood back and waited for the critic to arrive. The guys were deciding which dog to choose.

"I think we should choose the young one because it's full of life." Edge pointed to the little one.

"No way, it's probably too playful. Lets choose the middle aged one." Triple H pointed to the little one.

"I think old and wise would be best." Shawn Michaels pointed to the oldest dog. He then turned to John, "Okay Cena, you can be the tie breaker then."

"I don't care just pick a mutt and lets get counting." John watched as the other three stared at him. "Okay if you want my opinion then pick the little one and lets go."

The little dog chased the sheep around and played with the guys. Edge was in charge of the north, John of the south, Shawn of the east, and Hunter of the west. A while later Jericho and the critic entered the diva room.

"Ladies, this here is master art critic Jacques Phon-sway. His job here will be to pick out the piece that the four of you made."

The critic walked around for about five minutes and then went back to Jericho.

"I believe this piece is yours ladies?"

"How can you tell? It's just a random piece of art?!" Mickie James was furious.

"That's how I could tell. You just added colors here and sparkles there. There is little to no focus points. Also what does it signify and what design does it have?" The critic pointed to the picture as he talked about it. "See the fruits on the ground. They are placed to make a smiley face. The focal point is the dark colored fruit being used for its' nose. And these pictures may look like jumble stuff, but they signify a lot of things."

Jericho dismissed the critic and turned to the divas, "You have 41,000 dollars in the pot. No money was added but maybe the guys will have better luck.

"This is just not working, "Triple H announced as he chased the sheep around. "The more we count and separate, the more they come back together and mess the counting up.

Edge was busy chasing the playful dog around. The dog messed them up because it kept chasing the sheep away. John was trying to separate a few sheep but they just ran around him. He fell into the dirt and growled at the sheep. Shawn just sat down on the grass and meditated, earning more then a few glares from the other guys.

"Time is up men," Jericho and the ladies arrived. By the look on the women's faces, they knew that the divas failed their task. "How many sheep are here?"

The wrestlers looked at each other, each trying to make an estimated guess. Edge walked in front of them.

"There are about three hun..." "Two hundred."

Shawn Michaels received hopeful looks from the divas while the men looked at him in bewilderment. How could he know the answer when he was just sitting there with his eyes closed?

"Is this your final answer?"

"Yes, it is Jericho," he answered crossing his arms.

"You are right. There are exactly two hundred sheep in this meadow!" Jericho congratulated the men on adding 50,000 dollars into the pot bringing it to 91,000 dollars.

"How did you know that there were that many sheep here?" Trish asked Shawn.

"It was just a lucky guess. In the beginning Chris told us the number when he asked if we could count that high. It could have been wrong but we didn't have any other answers."

Chris Jericho looked at the group following him back to the hotel. He turned around to face them because he had to tell them one thing.

"The right choice for the sheep dog was the middle-aged one. He was the best trained and his age made him the best choice. The young one would just run around and the old one would find a place to sleep."

"I told you so," Hunter glared at both Edge and Cena.

"Now it's time for your confessionals. Then on to the next test." Chris sat in the room with the group as one by one they left to do their confessionals.

"I'm not surprised the guys didn't pick up on Jericho's clue. They are pretty thickheaded. I mean look who we have for the male wrestlers, Edge, John Cena, and my pal Triple H. Sorry, I don't have much for my confessional. I just want to get this game over with so I can go back to the WWE and resume my passion for wrestling." Shawn's confessional ended.

"I was the unofficial leader for the divas and I failed them. Maybe we overdid it with the sparkles and the bright colors, but we don't do this for a living like the other artists. We wrestle for a living. Honestly I don't think Lita has good taste. She thought our piece looked hideous." Trish's confessional ended.

"I prefer making pretty pictures then getting dirty chasing after sheep. I think Lita has a negative attitude and she and her plaything need to leave the game. That would make the game more fun." Maria's confessional ended.

"Okay honestly how could anybody pick the right sheepdog? I thought it was a trick question. Jericho gives us three dogs and it wouldn't be the one we picked. I am very suspicious of Shawn. Instead of just sitting there he should have told us the answer. I think he just thinks about himself. The mole's going down." John's confessional ended.

"This game gets worse and worse. Very little money has been added to the pot, like I care. Only one person is going to win it. This game sucks and soon I can end it and get back to do what I do best, escort my baby to the ring and have some fun in the sack. Moles rule and the other players drool. I'm not the mole but if it's a guy I'll give him a little present." Lita's confessional ended.

"This was a cool task, I got to be with Trish again! I think she is the mole though, she keeps on losing focus in tasks and causes us to lose money. If this was a different reality show, she would be voted off the island. Look out Trish, here's Mickie!" Mickie James' confessional ended.

"Cena and Michaels are toast. Not only did I have to chase after the little runt, I had to be outdone by Shawn. I'm better then him! I've proved it over and over again! This show is rigged! The mole is toast as soon as we get back to the ring." Edge's confessional ended.

"The mole's getting weaker, I can feel it. Could this be a good change? What chaos are we in for in the next tasks?" Triple H's confessional ended.

"I tried to mess up both tasks. I succeeded in messing one up but not the other. That guy has to go!"

Jericho met up with the group in the test-taking room. Each superstar took a seat, some prepared to take the next test in the game.

"You all know the drill by now, I hope. There are ten questions and the person who gets the least amount of correct answers will be eliminated. If there is a tie then the person who finishes the fastest will be the one to move on to the next round."

_'What group was the mole in?'_

_'Did the mole use sparkles in the picture?'_

_'Which sheepdog did the mole pick?'_

_'Was the mole one of the unofficial leaders?'_

_'Did the mole think the picture look good?'_

_'Which direction did the mole be in to count sheep?'_

_'Was the mole have a good or bad attitude in the confessionals?'_

_'What gender is the mole?'_

_'Does the mole like Jericho or hate him?'_

_'Who is the mole?'_

After the answers were turned in they turned to the result screen. As each named passed and turned green, Shawn Michaels' name turned red.

"Shawn, you are the mole's latest victim. You must immediately leave the premises." Jericho watched as Shawn left the room to go back to his hotel room and pack his belongings. Chris looked to the back of the room to see the mole grin.

_'It's much better with Shawn gone. He was earning the team too much money. Now I know who I want to get rid of next.'_ The mole planned it's next stage of attack.


	5. The Sneaky Fifth Task

The Mole Chap. 5: The Sneaky Fifth Task

The group were told that they had the morning off. There would not be any tasks till later on in the day so the group just relaxed. Trish was hanging out with Cena. Mickie James kept trying to butt into the conversation but was ignored. Edge and Lita were making out in the corner, not caring that other people were in the room. Triple H was talking to Maria, trying to see what she knew about the mole.

"There are only seven people left." John Cena looked around the room before turning his attention back to Trish. "It's just a shame that any one of us could be the next victim."

"I know, however it's a shame to watch out friends get knocked down one by one. Honestly though, I wouldn't mind seeing Mickie get out next or the two twisted, psychotic, demented love birds over there." Trish felt a shove behind her and turned around to see Mickie.

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not even here?! I have shown you all the love in the world and all you do is reject me even more. Don't you think I have feelings?"

"No." Trish's reply stung Mickie. She pushed past Cena and Trish and made her way out of the room. Cena chuckled, "I agree with you. That loony needs to go next. She almost got caught in the maze task."

"That's because I hesitated. I hope it didn't make me look suspicious."

"Not at all, nothing you do can make you look suspicious in my eyes." John looked over to see Maria and Triple H chatting.

"So who do you think is the mole?" Triple H asked the clueless diva.

"Well Lita is too mean to be the mole, Edge is too selfish to be the mole, Trish is too pretty to be the mole, John is too caring to be the mole, Mickie is too hyperactive to be the mole, you are too degenerate to be the mole, and I'm too nice to be the mole." Maria looked at the irritated superstar.

"So in other words, you have no such clue who is the mole?" Maria smiled mysteriously at him before walking past him, "I know who the mole is, but who says I'm going to share that information with you Hunter?" She had said it in such a serious and unusual tone for her that it made Triple H shudder. She knew who the mole is, or so Maria said so.

_'I've really underestimated Maria in this game but she's outlasted people like Shawn and Kane. I have to keep an eye out for that one.'_

Lita and Edge were making too much of a scene so the other wrestlers left them. As soon as the door slammed shut they broke apart.

"I thought they would never leave!" Lita said as she rummaged through the other players' belongings."

"We'll find out who the mole is by reading everybody's journals. The mole will be ours." Edge started reading Triple H's journal while Lita was reading Trish's one.

Around two in the afternoon Chris Jericho requested the players to meet him in the test taking room.

"I know what you are all thinking, are you going to take the test all ready? The answer to that is no. The first task for today is quite easy. Each one of you will go into the confessional booth. Now the next task is to confess which player you like the least and why you want them to be booted next. We will go by the numbers on your journals." He sent a look to Edge and Lita and they knew he knew what they had done. The order they went in was as follows, Trish, Maria, John, Lita, Mickie, Edge, and Hunter.

"Okay this task is worth twenty thousand dollars. Lets see who everybody chose."

Maria looked up scared, "You didn't say anything about everybody watching our confessionals!"

"That's the way the game is, sweets." Jericho played the first confessional.

"The person whom I want off the show is Mickie, I think she's a pain in the neck and I'll finally be able to breathe when she leaves." Trish's confessional ended. Mickie gave a hurt expression to her "best friend" and moved away from her. "Mickie wait!" Trish went over to her but was ignored.

"Edge has to leave next because he's not here to play the game. All he wants to do is make out with his girlfriend." Maria's confessional ended. Edge sent a glare over to the brunette. "That's not the only reason why I'm here. I think you should keep your stupidness to yourself, bimbo."

"Mickie James has my vote to be kicked off the island. You know what I mean so don't start with the "this isn't an island stuff". She's been too annoying in this game and should go back to the WWE." John's confessional ended and he got a hard glare from Mickie.

"I think Edge should leave next because after reading his journal, he has led me to believe that he is the mole. He probably won't get kicked off for awhile because of that. I just can't seem to trust him anymore." Lita's confessional ended and she received several shocked reactions, none greater then Edge himself.

"Li, how can you say that after all we've been through," Edge made a fist and was standing over Lita when Triple H and John Cena held him back. Lita just looked away from him. "I miss Matt Hardy."

Now it was Trish's turn to stomp over to the saddened diva. "How can you say such a thing. First you ruin his life and now you want to get back with him even though you know he's dating Ashley. Only you could go that low."

"Now to continue, next we have Mickie's confessional."

"After hanging out with Trish and John Cena, trying to figure out who the mole is I would have to pick John as my least favorite player in this game. He wants Trish and everybody knows it, well except maybe Trish. Just back off." Mickie's confessional ended.

"Well it looks like someone's jealous." Triple H grinned from his spot.

"I think Cena needs to be taken out of the game for some really serious reasons. Not only do I not like him in the squared circle, but John...you are in for one hell of a time here." Edge's confessional ended. "Okay, Edge calm down. I know you take me as a threat since I'm going to win the game."

"I'm going to win it Cena and don't you forget it." Edge and Cena were face to face when Jericho commented, "Okay Mickie James, John Cena, and Edge all have two votes each. Triple H's confessional will be the tie breaker if he chose one of them. Lets see." The last confessional rolled.

"I pick Edge as my choice. Just because I know something good will probably happen to the least favorite person but I don't want that to happen to John."

Jericho turned the screen off and faced the group. "Edge, with a total of three votes, you are the least liked person playing the game. I am giving you the choice now either to put the twenty thousand into the pot or take an exemption for yourself. It will be your choice."

"I choose the exemption since nobody here likes me so why should I help the team? At least I know I won't be knocked out in the next elimination round. I really hope you get the least amount of answers right Lita." Edge walked out of the room while the others looked out quietly.

"I should have voted for John, at least he would have put the money into the pot," Triple H spoke, earning him more then a few nasty looks.

The rest of the afternoon went by and later that night, the players once again joined together outside in the courtyard.

"Okay divas and gentlemen, your next task," Jericho pulled a sheet off of the thing in front of them. It was a large glass bowl.

"Past this courtyard is an open area. Out in those fields are two professional ex-burglars. They will try to sneak past all of you to right here in the middle of the courtyard. Here they will try to knock over this expensive bowl. Your task is to take these paint ball guns and hit them. The task ends when either the two burglars are hit or the glass bowl is destroyed. This courtyard is made of three layers, the outside, the middle area, and here in the heart of it with the bowl. You must decide where to place yourselves. The task starts once you are all in position."

He stepped back to let the players discuss positioning.

"I think we should have the guys, Edge, John, and me on the outside so we can get them before they enter the courtyard. Trish and Mickie should be in the middle and Maria and Lita should be in the heart," Triple H said.

"Are you kidding Trips? Have the men on the outside, leaving the inside defenseless?!" Edge exclaimed. John Cena and Lita were also unhappy at the suggested arrangements.

"Defenseless?! Women can protect the inside just as good as the guys." Lita stepped on her boyfriend's foot and watched as Trish, Maria, and Mickie do the same thing.

"No offense Hunter but I just don't see it happening. Maria in the middle? Not only is she unsuitable for that position, but Lita will kick her butt. Trish and Mickie won't be doing any protecting either since they would be cat fighting in the middle. We will just be bickering on the outside." John finished and felt a shove.

"You two think you can make better positioning then me, then do it!" Triple H watched as John and Edge exchanged a glance.

"We should make the three areas a bit more balanced," Edge said. John added, "We should have a guy with a girl on the outside and in the middle. In the heart, one lone diva will stand guard over the bowl."

Mickie glared at Trish and John, "To get rid of any distractions, I don't think we should pair John and Trish, Triple H and Maria, and Edge and Lita."

"I really don't want to be with him anyway," Lita glared at Edge. Sure she thought he was untrustworthy, but his comments towards her about losing next got her hot.

"To make it fair, how about Lita in the heart, John Cena, Edge, and myself in the middle, and Trish, Triple H, and Maria on the outside." Mickie James said grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

John was about to complain when Trish butted in. "Lets have me be in the heart. How about Maria, Lita, and Cena be in the middle? Then we could have Mickie, Edge, and Triple H be on the outside."

Everybody agreed on that and took their places. Soon everybody was getting bored.

"When are they coming," Mickie asked bouncing around. She hated to stay in one place for a long time. "When they get here," Edge whispered in a harsh tone. "Well we don't have to wait much longer because I think I might see one of them!" Triple H lowered his paint gun and walked forward.

In the middle Maria was groaning about how late it was getting. She sat down and placed her paint gun to the ground. "Maybe they won't come."

Also in the middle Lita walked around, keeping her eyes open. She saw John and walked close to him. "Hey keep your eyes peeled for the intruders. What do you have there?" She watched as John turned to her and held out a computer. "I found this in the middle. It's a map of the courtyard and these dots are where everybody is at the current moment. Actually Trish found it as she was heading through here and into the heart and she let me use it."

Trish sat by the bowl and looked around. There was nobody in sight. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the light wind.

The two intruders knew who the mole was and made sure to get information from them before making their way to the courtyard. It took them awhile to sneak up from the back of the field. Edge came to the middle to try to make up with Lita. She slapped him hard and then they made out. John, not wanting to stick around WWE's sickest couple, went to the heart.

"Hey Trish, how are you doing?"

"John, aren't you supposed to be in the middle?" She looked at him cautiously as she raised her paint ball gun at him. "I am in the middle but Edge has taken my spot for the moment. Since there are two people on the outside and three in the middle, I thought you might want some help guarding the heart."

"Oh," Trish lowered the gun and leaned on to him. They sat there together for awhile before hearing Hunter yell out, "They're here!!! Where the hell is Edge!?"

Edge and Lita broke apart as he raced to the outside. John got up and left Trish as he made his way to the middle.

On the outside.

Triple H rolled to the side as a smoke bomb was thrown at them. Edge got outside to see the smoke covering the front of the courtyard. Mickie was fighting with someone as Edge made his way over to help her. When he got there, he pulled her back.

"Mickie, Hunter, stop it! You are fighting each other!" The smoke started to clear and Hunter and Mickie saw that they were in each other's faces. Edge felt someone bump into him as they ran past him. Triple H saw another person running up to them and tackled him. Mickie shot at the guy rapidly. Edge screamed to the others inside, "One of them is past the outside!"

Lita looked for the other man and stumbled over a sleeping Maria. Lita scowled at the girl lying at her feet and was about to kick her when she saw paint flying right past her. John came running at them with his paint ball gun up and ready. The man dived to the ground.

"Aha, I got him!" John and Lita ran to the spot where the intruder fell and saw that he was gone. On the outside Mickie and Triple H were doing the same thing, but their intruder was gone as well.

"Where did he go?" Lita asked John when suddenly they heard a crash. "No! Trish!" John took off for the heart with Lita following him. They saw a distressed Trish holding pieces of the shattered bowl in her hand. "I couldn't stop him!" She wailed to the two players as Triple H, Edge, and Mickie entered the heart.

"I knew Trish wouldn't be able to handle being in the heart by herself. That's why I wanted Lita to be there," Mickie James smiled at her rival and picked up a shard of glass. She dropped it and stepped on it. Triple H went to fetch Maria and placed the sleeping diva on his shoulder. He carried her back to the test room with the group followed miserably. Chris watched as Trish sullenly walked into the confessional room.

"Okay, did I miss something," Chris asked the players.

"Don't start Jerky." Triple H placed Maria down on the couch and sat next to her.

"I let the group down. I couldn't protect the glass bowl. It's not fair that they came out of nowhere. I thought the others were supposed to stop the intruders from getting to the middle. Surely the mole let them in." Trish's confessional ended.

"Zzzzzz." The video showed Maria sleeping through her confessional.

"First Triple H chooses Edge for the least liked person when everybody knows that I am. I would have taken the money because I am confident that I'm going to win the game. We lost the glass bowl in the second task, I think Triple H could have done a better job protecting the outside." John's confessional ended.

"Guess what, Edge and I are together again. This game was depressing me but it just got better." Lita's confessional ended.

"Nobody likes me here. Everybody adores Trish more and they chose her positioning. That turned out to be bad since her plan failed horribly ." Mickie's confessional ended.

"I read the other players' journals, I confess. I did get some good info though. I also cannot go home tonight." Edge's confessional ended.

"I knew something good would happen to the least favorite person. Too bad that it had to be Edge." Triple H's confessional ended.

"We earned no money today. I guess it was a good day for me. Now only four more days of tasks are left." The mole's confessional ended.

Jericho let the players take the test since they were all tired. Triple H got Maria a cup of coffee and the caffeine woke her right up.

_'Which player did the mole like the least?'_

_'Did the mole receive an exemption?'_

_'Was the mole on the outside in the bowl task?'_

_'Was the mole in the middle in the bowl task?'_

_'Was the mole guarding the heart in the bowl task?'_

_'Did the mole leave his or her position during the bowl task?'_

_'Did the mole have any physical contact with the intruders?'_

_'Did the mole read any other player's journal today?'_

_'What gender is the mole?'_

_'Who is the mole?'_

The group reentered the room Jericho was in and sat down. Edge and Lita were looking at each other while nuzzling each other. Cena and Trish were sitting down next to each other, with Cena's hand around Trish's shoulders. Triple H was sitting down with Maria's head in his lap. Maria had fallen back to sleep. Mickie sat Indian style on the floor.

The names flashed on the screen. When Mickie's name flashed red, the other wrestlers let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Mickie James but you are the next victim to the mole. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." Jericho watched Mickie get up with a frown and thought, _'Please don't go psychotic on me.'_

He met up with her after her bags were packed and talked with her.

"Mickie you've outlasted people like Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam, Kane, and even your rival Ashley. I've got to ask you this, who is going to win the game?!"

Mickie looked at him, "Well it can't be Trish or Lita, or John or Edge, so either Triple H or Maria will win the game."

She smiled one last time at the camera before walking out.

"I'm not surprised Mickie's gone, she's such a nuisance. Who should I get rid of next?" The mole had four more days left to sabotage.


	6. Now Is the Sixth Task

The Mole Chap. 6: Now is The Sixth Task

A/N: Like always, don't own anything. When I first started the story, the only pairing I had in mind was Lita/Edge. Now as the story goes on it will also have Maria/Hunter and Trish/Cena. Who knows when either of them could be eliminated since only the three pairings remain in the game. Also, now that we are on the sixth chapter this story is more then halfway done. There are only ten chapters in the story.

Chris Jericho met with the superstars at a building close to the hotel.

"Okay, today will be a relaxing day. It's a day to have fun and be yourselves. All throughout the game, you have been taking shots at each other. Which brings us to the first task. Before I tell you what it is, I need the five people who want to have fun and the one person who wants to lay back."

Edge, Lita, Cena, Trish, and Maria wanted to have fun. Triple H wanted to lie back and relax. Triple H followed Jericho out of the room and into another one.

"So Jericho, what do I have to do?" Triple H asked. He knew that he wasn't going to lie back and do nothing at all.

"Hunter, see this body vest? This is the kind we use when we play laser tag. The other players don't know it yet but their fun is playing laser tag. There are targets in there that will shoot at them as they try to rescue you. Once they rescue you the team wins the money. There's an exemption in it for you. If you are able to shoot the other players after the game is over and I mean all of them, then you will receive the exemption. There are six players currently in the game. We have three more executions to go before we get to the finals. Will you take the exemption or will you get more money in the pot. Just how much do you know about the mole? Or are you the mole and are you going to try to sabotage this task?" Jericho finished his speech as Hunter grabbed the laser gun in his hands.

"I'll do whatever I feel like doing."

Jericho met back up with the players wanting to have fun.

"Trish, Cena, Lita, Edge, and Maria. The fun task you are playing is laser tag. Triple H is the damsel in distress that needs to be rescued. All you have to do is reach Princess Hunter and the game ends and you win the money. If you get shot by the targets, then you are out. Let the games begin!"

There were two paths the players could take. Trish and Cena took one, Lita and Edge took the middle one, and Maria went down the lone path. Trish and Cena did a good job protecting the other one from attacks.

"I don't want to save Hunter. If it was you on the other hand then I would do it." John kissed her on the cheek and Trish had to move her body in front of his to protect him. She was shot and had to leave the game. Edge and Lita were not faring any better. They tried to use each other as shields. Lita tripped Edge over though and he was shot by the laser in the back. He glared at Lita before giving her a passionate kiss. Then when one of the targets fired at them, he grabbed her and let her get taken out of the game by it. She glared back at him before they walked out of the game in smiles. Maria was dodging the targets with some unknown agility. She ran full speed ahead and met up with John Cena at the end. Triple H sat there on a chair with a laser gun in his hand.

"We did it, we saved Triple H," Maria yelled out dancing happily. John Cena shook his head, "Of all people, it had to be you Hunter."

Maria extended a hand to help Triple H out of the chair when his laser gun went off. It hit her body armor and over the intercom a voice was heard, "Maria is out."

"Hey Hunter! Why did you do that?! Stop playing with me because that's not nice." Maria stood there with her hands on her hips. Triple H turned his evil looking eyes at John Cena and shot at him. John leaped out of the way and called out, "Jericho, what's going on? The game is over."

Chris Jericho and Triple H both said together, "The game is not over."

"You still can be eliminated." Chris told John. "Why are you doing this? Did he give you an exemption or something like that?"

Hunter just smiled, "Or something like that." He started rapidly firing at his rival. Triple H saw that he wasn't going to hit him this way so he pulled out his sledgehammer and stalked towards Maria. She squealed out in horror. John turned back around and raced towards Maria. Triple H turned around sharply and shot Cena. The game was now over and no money was added to the pot.

"How could you Hunter!?" Maria slapped him in the face as Trish, Lita, and Edge entered the room.

"Hunter, that was low. I wouldn't do something like that even for an exemption." John heard the others in the room.

"Who got an exemption!? Only I can have them. I must have them all!" Edge came after Triple H with a steel chair. Trish took it from him and threw it to the ground. She went over to comfort Maria.

"I hope you're happy with yourself Trips," Lita said to him as she walked past the cerebral assassin.

"I wasn't going to hurt her. It was only to lure Cena in." Triple H walked over to Maria, took her by the hand and walked away, "We need to talk."

Jericho smirked as he looked at the other players. "Only 91,000 dollars have been added to the pot. Seven task remain to be played. The mole has prevented a lot of money from being added to the pot. Will you allow the mole to prevent more earnings?"

The group had to met later for the second task. Edge and Cena shook their heads rapidly. Triple H looked back at the two who've stopped in their tracks.

"What's the matter with the two of you?"

Edge looked at the building and frowned, "This is the place where Smackdown is being held tonight."

"I don't even want to know what we are going to have to do tonight," Cena added.

"I don't want to do it. It must be something really bad then. I'm afraid now." Maria hugged onto Hunter's arm. In the beginning Hunter couldn't stand her but now he found her to be sweet. He looked down at her meanwhile Edge uttered out, "Don't trust the game. It always burns you in the end."

They went into the Smackdown arena. Jericho joined them in one of the locker rooms.

"Each one of you have been given a wristband with your name on it. Now can you please put it in this hat. The one person I pick will have to do a special task."

One by one they placed their names into the hat. Chris pulled one out and announced quietly, "Lita."

Lita walked out of the room with Jericho and into the costume room.

"Lita, on this velvet wall there are your fellow players' names. Edge, Cena, Maria, Hunter, and Trish. In this huge bingo spinning basket are plastic balls. Inside each one is a costume. We have the tin man, a playboy bunny, a teacher, a baby, and a princess. You will pick out a ball and stick it underneath one of the player's names. After all the balls are placed I will reveal to the group which costume they have to wear. The ramp to the ring will be the runway as the players must walk down the ramp, pose in the ring, then come back here."

Lita picked out the balls one by one and placed them under the names. Then Jericho invited the rest of the players into the room.

"Today we are having a fashion show. We have Halloween costumes and you must wear it to the ring and then back. First name was Edge. Lets see which costume was in the ball Lita picked out for you. Tonight Edge will be a princess!" Jericho went through the other balls and Cena was the tin man, Maria was the playboy bunny, Hunter was the teacher, and Trish was the baby. Lita joined the other Smackdown superstars surrounding the ring as Jericho talked with the other players backstage.

"Now the Smackdown roster is at ringside. You must walk down the ramp, get into the ring, pose, and walk back up here. All of you must perform this task or the 70,000 dollars will not be added to the pot. Edge, you're up first.

"I just want to let the fans know that I hate doing this," Edge said to the camera as he walked out. He held up his dress as he made his way past the Smackdown wrestlers. Big Vito held the ropes open for him as he entered the ring. JBL was laughing on the headset.

"Look everybody, it's Princess Edge. Come on Edge curtsy for us! Ha, ha, ha!"

Edge growled at the superstars at ringside before coming back. He passed Cena and sniped at him.

"Your turn."

Cena groaned as he walked past the curtains in his tin man costume. He couldn't bend his knees, which made walking a pain in the neck. He had to be rolled into the ring because he couldn't get in the normal way. JBL made sure to comment on him as well.

"Look at John Cena. He's the tin man from that movie. He's just as stiff now as he is in the ring. They should just call him John the tin man."

He stiffly walked to the back he passed Maria and had to admit she looked hot.

Maria leaped out onto the ramp as the playboy bunny. The crowd gave their approval as she hopped into the ring.

"Man, I'd like to have that bunny inside my Easter basket," JBL announced sweating. Maria made her way to the back and saw Hunter standing back there.

"I don't think I'm going out there." Triple H looked at his costume. "I really think this is ridiculous." Maria looked at him and asked, "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Because, Maria, this is a female teacher's costume." He heard his music play and walked out with doubt. The whole arena was filled with laughter from the scene. The most powerful wrestler in history reduced to wearing a skirt, if only Piper was here.

"Just laugh now," Triple H told the Smackdown superstars, "I'll be back later to destroy you all and then I'll be the one laughing." He posed in the ring as JBL commented.

"Come on Hunter, we all know you love wearing women's clothing. Where do you think all of Stephanie McMahon's old outfits go to? Does Steph like when you wear that in the bedroom?" The former acolyte was about to go on when Hunter dove from the turnbuckle onto him. The whole crowd saw his skirt lift when he made the jump. After a few punches of his own, Triple H watched in satisfaction as John was carried to the back on a stretcher. He passed Trish in the back and saw her in the baby costume. He snorted at her and walked on.

Trish came to the ring and posed for the crowd before ripping off her shirt and huge diaper. Underneath it was a smaller shirt and a white thong. The crowd really enjoyed the new baby costume she wore. On the titantron, a pair of eyes flashed three times as a familiar theme hit. Lita walked out with a sneer planted on her face. The extreme diva ran down the ramp and into the ring to face Trish.

"Do you know what Trish? Jericho offered me an exemption if I can make you cry like a baby. I plan to get that one." The two divas cat fight in the ring until Trish escaped to the to the ramp.

"I guess you don't get your exemption, Li-ta." Trish sounded out the syllables in Lita's name.

The players left the arena and back to the hotel to do their confessions.

"Today you added 70,000 dollars to your pot bringing it up to 161,000. It's confession time so according to the number on your journals, Trish you're up first."

"I think I did great this time. I did sacrifice myself to save John in the laser tag task and then I stopped Lita from getting an exemption in the costume task. Who would think I am the mole?" Trish's confessional ended.

"I didn't know Hunter was offered an exemption to shoot me. That hurts a lot. In the costume task I got to dress up and got the crowd going. What type of person would think I am the mole?" Maria's confessional ended.

"I didn't think Hunter could go that low and shoot Maria. I tried my best at winning and I get knocked out of the game by, of all people, Triple H. In the costume task I had to endure some serious leg cramping. Where would someone get the idea that I am the mole?" John's confessional ended.

"Today was an easy day for me. First Edge and I got competitive and got each other out of the laser game task. Then I almost got an exemption in the costume task. I'm just glad Trish didn't get the Playboy bunny costume. When did I do something that would make people think I'm the mole?" Lita's confessional ended.

"Princess Edge!? I'll show Bradshaw a thing or two. Why would people think I'm the mole?" Edge confessional ended.

"This proves to show that the game is not to be trusted. I did what I had to do to get an exemption to stay in the game. I'm sorry I hurt Maria's feelings but this is a game and there's a price to pay. As for the costume game, I didn't like having to wear a skirt. How could I be the mole?" Triple H's confessional ended.

"I knew how the laser task would end but I thought I should act less suspicious in the costume task. I shouldn't have because everybody else actually wore those stupid costumes. No problem, tomorrow's another day." The mole's confessional ended.

It was time for the test. The players looked at each other in the room before starting on their own test.

_'Did the mole want to have fun or did the mole want to lie back?'_

_'Did the mole get someone eliminated from the task?'_

_'Which path did the mole take?'_

_'Was the mole offered an exemption today?'_

_'Which costume was the mole wearing today?'_

_'Did the mole pick out the costumes?'_

_'Did the mole have to wear a costume opposite of its gender?'_

_'What did the mole say in its' confessional?'_

_'What gender is the mole?'_

_'Who is the mole?'_

After the tests were collected, the players sat in the room waiting to see which player would be going home tonight. One by one the names turned green. However when it got to Edge's name, the screen was red. Edge and Lita hugged for a long time before Jericho broke them apart. He told Edge to gather his belongings and leave the hotel. Jericho looked at the rest of the players.

"Maria, Triple H, Trish, John, and Lita, you five will remain in the game. Two more players will be eliminated and the last three players will go to the finals. I wish you all luck and see you tomorrow morning."

_'Soon I'll be able to reveal myself. The others won't know what hit them.'_ The mole walked out with its' fellow players.


	7. It's Only the Seventh Task

The Mole Chap. 7: It's Only the Seventh Task

A/N: Don't own anybody. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

"Rise and shine people, we have to start the next task." Jericho's loud voice rang in the player's ears. Trish pushed him from behind and glared at him.

"Some people need sleep you know. You keep us up late with these test and result things and now you expect us to do a task as soon as we wake up?!"

"Stratus, keep it down. Some people would still like their eardrums intact," Hunter shoved his way past Jericho and Trish.

"Wait for me!" Maria shoved her way past the pair and they lost their balance. John Cena caught the blonde diva while the host fell on his butt.

"Thanks a lot John. Why don't you just catch me too next time?" Jericho was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. Lita extended a hand down to her friend as she walked up to the group. Jericho looked up in surprise and accepted it.

"If you are supposed to be the host, Jericho, then I think it would look better if you aren't sitting around on the job." Lita left him standing there as she went after the other players. Jericho sighed and followed soon after.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to wake you up early but I thought you would need all the time you can get. The next task may seem simple but for some reason it might not get done." Jericho eyed Maria, Trish, and Lita. Then he looked over to Cena and Hunter.

"Spit it out man, since you woke us up already." Cena shook his head.

"Yeah, it wasn't like we were doing anything important, like sleeping." Trish chimed in.

"Today's task starts between now and dinnertime. There is one exemption up for grabs as well. The task is you must all mutually decide who gets the exemption. If an agreement is settled, then not only will you earn the 60,000 dollars, but the person who is picked gets to keep his or her exemption. Now I'll meet you all in the dining room at six sharp. Then after we are all seated, then we will find out what is decided."

The five people in the room looked at each other in silence.

"So who gets the exemption?" Lita glared at everybody in the room. "I think I should. Since Edge was the last victim, I might be next."

"How do we know you're not the mole and just decided last night to get rid of Edge. It wouldn't surprise me. You are a smart girl Li, and I won't put anything past you," Hunter said placing his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and moved away from him.

"I think Maria should get it," John said. Trish rose her eyes at him.

"Why should we just give it to Maria?" Trish asked her boyfriend.

"Well, we all want it for ourselves or for our guy or girlfriends. This way we will get the money and someone as stu...innocent as Maria gets it." John finished and saw Triple H approaching.

"What did you say about my girl, um my friend." Triple H grabbed John's shirt and lifted him up.

"Stop this fighting! We aren't going to get anything done except waste our time. Lets just give Trish the stupid exemption and that's final!" Maria yelled at the others.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to go outside and get some air. It's too tense for my liking." Lita walked past the group. Trish tried to grab onto her arm but missed so she called out after the vixen diva, "We still have to discuss this Lita! Get back in here!"

Triple H grabbed Maria's hand and walked out, pulling her along with him. "We need some time away from the others too."

Maria frowned, "But Hunter! Catch you later Trish."

"Come on Cena, we have to catch up to them and find out who they are going to pick." Trish started for the door when John pulled her back. "Don't Trish, they need some time. We will just ask them before dinner who they are picking.

At five thirty the group, well most of the group was assembled in the meeting room. Each one of them knew they had to decide on which member to give the exemption.

"Where's Lita? Has anybody seen her?" Trish asked the group. She was the only player missing.

"If she doesn't get back here then we might lose the task," Maria sadly said.

Lita was seen walking. She looked furious as she talked to herself. "Stupid people. I know one of them is the mole but what if we give the exemption to the mole. It would waste the exemption that one of us needs."

At six o'clock the players sat down at the dinner table.

"Where's Lita?" John asked Trish nervously. They were just about to lose the money when Lita came in a few minutes late. Triple H pulled her down to him as she walked by and whispered into her ear, "We decided to give Maria the exemption. Pick her or else!" He released his firm hold on her and she walked to her seat glaring at Hunter the entire time. Trish and John exchanged a look. Would Lita go along with the plan? Chris entered the room.

"Players, in front of you is a pen and a slip of paper. Write down the name of the player you want to give the exemption to and put it into this hat."

The hat was passed around and then returned to the host. He read the names one by one.

"The first name is Maria. Second name is Maria. The third name is Lita."

The group put their heads in their hands when they heard Lita's name.

"The forth name is Trish and the fifth name is Hunter. That is all now we can enjoy dinner."

The food was placed in front of them but the group had lost their appetite.

"Okay I won't say this twice, who didn't vote for Maria?" Trish glared at the group. "I thought we had an understanding. We were going to win the money and the person could have the exemption. What went wrong?! Was it you Lita?" She looked for the three people who didn't pick the diva.

"Yeah, it was me. I just didn't feel comfortable picking someone to advance and possibly wasting an exemption." Lita said staring into the eyes of Trish. "Would you?"

Trish growled at the diva before turning to the three other people. "Hunter and Cena. I didn't think the two of you would do this?

"Well, I don't do the same things I say. That's life, tough." Hunter smirked at the diva.

"Trish, it wasn't John. I picked you Trish." Maria said quietly. I couldn't just accept getting another exemption. I'm sorry."

"You didn't trust me Trish. I thought you knew me better then that." He left his full plate and left the room. Trish ate a few pieced and then placed her fork down. "I can't eat anymore. I feel too guilty."

"I can't eat either." Maria said. Hunter and Lita ate their plates. Chris Jericho stood up now. "It's time for the next task. Maria and Hunter, since I get to pick two people for this task, I pick the two of you. You must eat whatever is left over to win the money for the task. That means John's full plate, Trish Stratus' mostly full plate, and Maria's mostly full plate. You have one hour so eat up."

He left them alone and the two chosen looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Hunter, I just can't eat. My stomach's still upset from the last task." Maria looked at the plates, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on babe, lets eat it together." Triple H garbled down John's plate while Maria picked at hers. Tears were flowing freely as she took a few bits feeling sick. They finally finished eating the three plates to add 20,000 dollars to the pot. Now the pot had 181,000. The group met again at the meeting room. Maria couldn't look at the others as she sat down next to Hunter with tear stained cheeks. Trish slowly kneeled in front of her.

"Maria."

"Don't...don't touch me. Just stay away from me all of you! Not you Hunter." Maria whispered when she saw Triple H start to get up. Jericho crossed his arms in front of him and felt bad for the crying diva.

"Tonight after dinner the second task took place. Triple H and Maria had to eat the leftovers from dinner. They finished the other full plates and earned money for the task. Your total is 181,000 dollars and tomorrow you will get the chance to earn some more. However one of you will not get that chance and will be sent home tonight. Trish, go start the confessionals."

"Tonight I try everything to earn some money and nothing goes right. I don't know how much more I can take of this," Trish's confessional ended with her crying in front of the camera.

"I hate them. The players make me feel bad for not wanting to pick myself then I had to eat the other dinner plates. I know I can't take this anymore. I don't want to take it anymore." Maria's confessional ended with her wiping away her tears.

"I thought Trish knew me better then to accuse me of not picking Maria. I would go to the depths of hell and back for her. If I knew about the second task then I would have ate more at dinner. I don't want to take this but I am going to have to." John's confessional ended.

"These people piss me off. I do what I want when I want, period. I take what I can. I know I can take this." Lita's confessional ended.

"I pick whoever I want to. I am a rogue and won't listen to anybody else. I am the game and I know how to play. If I want to change the rules in the middle, then I can. I am taking more then anybody else." Triple H's confessional ended.

"The group has lost so much money because of me. I still have more time before I am revealed. The only thing I'm taking is the group's money." The mole's confessional ended.

They started right away with the questions.

_'Which name did the mole pick?'_

_'Did the mole pick a different name then the one agreed on?'_

_'Was the mole's name picked more then once?'_

_'How much did the mole eat?'_

_'Did the mole take part in the second task?'_

_'Did the mole cry tonight?'_

_'How was the mole's reaction in the confessional?'_

_'Did the mole sabotage one or two of the tasks?'_

_'What gender is the mole?'_

_'Who is the mole?'_

After that the names were shown on the screen one by one until Lita saw her name turn red.

"Finally I get to leave this dump!" She stormed out to grab her bags and pack. None of the other players went after her understanding that Lita didn't want them around.

Jericho allowed the players to go to bed. One person lingered behind and Chris looked at the person.

"What do you want?" The person asked grumpily.

"Answers."

"Well you aren't getting any from me so just go back out there and do your own thing." Jericho stormed by the person and went into his room. "This is getting too intense for me."


	8. The Mischievous Eighth Task

The Mole Chap. 8: The Mischievous Eighth Task

Four players sat in the dining room quietly eating breakfast. There had first been eleven of them and now only they remain. Chris smirked at them, knowing what lied ahead of them today.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Jericho," Hunter watched as Chris kept on smirking.

"For today's task, I need you to choose the three players who are the most trustworthy. The last player will need to come with me after you have decided. I will be waiting in the meeting room."

Maria sat back in her chair. She knew one of the players was the mole. She looked across the table and saw Trish and John eating. The two of them were thinking the same thing. Triple H just sat there quietly.

"Ahem, so I guess we all know which one of us is the untrusty one here," John Cena started while throwing glances at Hunter. "We know we can't trust anybody in this game, especially not the game himself."

"Don't take this personal Hunter, but I don't trust you either." Trish looked away guilty at having to pick him. If Lita were still here then she would of went with her.

Triple H stood from his chair, knowing he was the least trusted of the group.

"None taken Trish, but I still think you would be the least trusted." Triple H walked past Maria's chair and she grabbed his hand while still sitting down.

"I trust you," she whispered in a small voice.

"I know you do babe, but thanks for saying it out loud." He joined Chris in the other room.

"Okay, this task should be challenging because you are the player that has little trust with the group. You will go with each player as they do a 'dangerous task' and must convince them to go through with it. If you are able to get at least two of the three tasks complete then you win the money for the pot. If only one player completes the tasks then you fail, simple enough? Well here's the twist, if you are able to get all three players to do their tasks then you will receive an exemption. How does that sound?" Jericho waited for his rival's answer.

"It's all good Jericho. Get this, once I receive my exemption, then go on to win this game, I'm coming back and kicking your ass for being a stupid and annoying host." Triple H announced as he got in Chris' face.

"Since you want to act like that, then your little girlfriend Maria, will be the first one. Come on!"

Jericho and Triple H walked back to the room with the other player's. Jericho looked into the room and spoke to Maria, "Maria, we need you to join us outside. Please come with us."

Maria gave Trish and Cena an inquisitive look before standing up. Outside, they walked up to a big target. Maria tried to ask Hunter what was going on with body motions. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the target. A man was sharping his knives.

"For your task today Maria, you must stand in front of this target while that man over there throws three knives at you. You will both be blindfolded. Triple H, I will come back in two minutes to get her answer."

After Chris Jericho walked away Maria rapidly turned to Triple H.

"I can't do this, Hunter!"

Hunter grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes, you can do this. I'll be right here close to you." She pulled her hands away from his and held them close to her chest, "He's going to be blindfolded! If he misses, then I'm screwed!"

Triple H pointed over to the man and the target before saying, "This is just a game. Jericho is cold hearted but he wouldn't let any one of us get hurt. That guy must be a professional knife-thrower. You said you trusted me so please, trust me."

He kissed the top of her hand before leading her over to the target. The assistant started to buckle her in.

"Hunter!" Maria's shrill voice caused guilt to Triple H. He was now fighting his inner conflict.

'I could stop all of this right now. Maria doesn't need to go through this. If she doesn't do the task and the others will, then we still win the money. If another player doesn't do their task then we won't get the money. Why should I care anyway? I want that exemption though.'

He turned around and saw Maria blindfolded.

"Get me off this!"

He saw the knife man walk up to the target and stuck three knives into the board around her. The man stepped back away. Triple H realized there was no danger in the task. Maria was released from the target and she fell into Hunter's arms. She was shaking like a leaf. He took off her blindfold and held her close to him.

"Congratulations, that is one of three tasks complete. We must get John Cena outside to do the second task." Jericho walked with Maria back to the house while Triple H walked to the next task's area.

"What happened to her Chris!?" Trish took a shaking Maria to the couch and glared at the blonde rock star.

He didn't answer her but turned to John, "Cena lets go, you're up."

John looked at the two females on the couch before standing up. "If Hunter did this then he's gone too far."

Both men headed for the door. Trish yelled after Chris, "How can you be so cold? Why don't you answer me!?"

Jericho turned and glared at Trish, "It's a game, deal with it."

Once outside the room, John Cena turned around and slammed Jericho up against a wall.

"Listen to me closely. You can talk to me like that if you want to, but you had better not ever talk to Trish like that. Show some respect." Jericho pushed himself off of the wall and turned on Cena.

"Talk about respect? I loved her before she dumped and embarrassed me at the greatest show on the planet, Wrestlemania. It was for my best friend Christian no less. So while you were on Smackdown wrestling there for only two years rookie, I was used and tossed by Trish." Chris finished before walking ahead. Cena lagged behind for a moment to mutter to Chris.

"And to think this all started with your bet on who could get laid first." Cena continued walking as Jericho ignored his comment.

When they were outside, John looked on the ground and shook his head.

"I don't think I'm doing that!" Jericho walked to the two men to explain the second part of the task.

"John Cena, for this task, you will have to walk over these hot burning coals." He pointed to the single long strip of red hot coals.

"Come on chicken, it's just coals!" Triple H teased cruelly, "Don't tell me you are afraid of getting your little toes hot."

John snapped back, "Not hot, burned. You would like that wouldn't you? Have your opponent burn his feet and then be out for awhile?"

"If you don't want to do it fine. We won't win the money. At least Maria was man enough to do her task." Triple H and John glared at Jericho when he interrupted.

"So are you going to do it or not?" After seeing Cena shake his head no, he had John walk back to the hotel. He turned to Triple H before catching up with Cena.

"Well you lost your chance for an exemption, but maybe you can still put money in the pot. All you have to do it get Trish to trust you enough to do her task. Another thing, it didn't seem you tried hard enough to convince John Cena to do his task. What's up with that?"

"It's a game and this is how I play."

John and Chris returned back to the room. Trish noticed the change in her boyfriend and stood up from her seat. He walked over to her and sat down.

"What happened to you?" She asked but he didn't reply.

"John Cena has failed his task, Maria has passed it. You have one more chance to earn money and that is if Trish completes her task. Trish, come with me."

Trish and Jericho went outside. She saw her task and her eyes bulged.

"You want me to cross that?" She muttered to the host.

In front of her was a long shaky bridge with a few of the wood pieces missing.

"Come on Chris, don't make me cross this," She grabbed onto his shirt.

Jericho took her arms off of him in disgust, "I'm not the one making you do the task, Triple H is."

She glared at him before storming over to the game.

"If you think you are making me do that then you are dead wrong. We have earned a lot of money so far and I am not risking my life to cross this shaking bridge, most likely blindfolded, and then falling to my death just so the other players can add in a little bit of money. Did you make Maria do something like this?! How could you treat someone you like, like this? How could you risk her life to earn money? Did you make John do some risky task?" Trish felt like slapping the game in the face, especially after his next comment.

"I didn't make anybody do anything. Both John and Maria did what they had to for the game. Maria had knives thrown at her and John almost walked on coals of fire. If you don't want to do this task, don't. There won't be any lost sleep on my part."

Chris Jericho spoke up after hearing the last comment.

"Well this task was a failure. However I don't think any of you will be getting sleep tonight. Each one of you will pick one of these four cards. Tonight you will have to sleep in one of our special rooms. You will be required to sleep in the room your choose. The test and elimination will occur tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. Tomorrow is the final day so lets go back and pick these cards." Chris led the two glaring players back to the room.

Chris spoke up, "The first task earned you no money. For the second task, you will pick one of these four cards. Then you must report to them at exactly eleven o'clock. There will be cameras watching the whole time. The cards have a picture on it. Once everyone has chosen a card, I will explain what their room will be like. Who will pick first?"

Maria got up, not wanting to be left with the leftovers again. She chose the red card and turned it over. It had a picture of a snake on it. Maria's face paled and she sat close to Hunter. John Cena got up next and picked the blue card. It had a song note on it. He glanced at it curiously before sitting next to Trish. Hunter got up before Trish could and picked the green card. His card was blank. Triple H turned the card over a few times looking for anything. Trish got the last card, a yellow one with a cockroach on it. She shivered before sitting down. Jericho wanted to know what everybody got. Maria stood up first, "Snake."

"Your room will be filled with fifty snakes."

"An ugly cockroach," Trish didn't even want to hold the card.

"You will have to sleep in your room with thousands of cockroaches as roommates."

"Music?" John asked Jericho.

"Your room will be playing loud music all night and not the kind you like."

"I think I picked the wrong card," Triple H handed the card to Chris.

"You haven't, your card is blank because you get to sleep in a regular room."

Later that night the group met up before they had to go to their different rooms.

"This is not fair. We won't be ready for tomorrow if we don't get any sleep," Trish complained.

"If things get too scary, you and Maria can come into my room," Cena whispered to Trish. Triple H was the one to say it out loud, "Maria can come in my room at anytime."

"What about the cameras? How will we get past them?" Maria asked the game quietly.

Triple H thought about it for some time before replying, "Just leave them to me. Give me a call on the cell when you want out.

Jericho was eavesdropping on the two couples before coming up with an idea. After he led both Hunter and John to their rooms, he brought Trish and Maria to their rooms. Then the crew brought in the snakes for Maria's room and cockroaches for Trish. He locked their doors before yelling out to them, "Have a good night!!"

"Ew, ew, ew!" Trish growled out. These cockroaches were crawling all over her.

Meanwhile Maria sat on her bed, hitting the snakes off it with her pillow. "HUNTER!"

Trish, John, and Triple H heard her shout. Both John and Triple H opened their doors, intending on getting their loved ones out.

"Wait Cena!" Triple H called out before John could take one step out of his room. "The cameras!"

John eyes shot up towards the camera around each one of their rooms. He growled at it before looking towards Triple H. He was shocked that Hunter had gone back into his room. Was the game going to leave Maria and Trish stuck with the beasts. Hunter came back out with a spray paint can. He shot it up towards the camera and covered his camera. Then Triple H left his room.

"Hey, what about me!" John shouted out. Triple H sprayed his camera and the two men ran across the hall to Trish and Maria's rooms.

"It's locked," Hunter exclaimed. John gave him a look before stating the obvious, "Well break it down!"

Hunter turned and spray painted the girls camera before breaking down Maria's door. He saw snakes surrounding her on the bed. Triple H got Maria out of her room and John got Trish out.

In Triple H's room he let Maria sleep on the bed. He got a sheet out of the closet and laid down on the floor.

"Hunter, you don't have to sleep on the floor. This is your room after all." Maria sat up on the bed and looked down at her boyfriend.

"It's okay, I am a gentlemen despite what others may think. You get the bed tonight, after everything I've put you through tonight."

Maria asked Triple H, "Are you the mole?"

"I don't know, am I the mole?"

She gave him an odd look before throwing a pillow down at him. It hit Triple H on the head and he looked up at her. "Goodnight Hunter."

Trish and John both slept on the bed.

"John, are you the mole?"

The question was expected by John. He looked at her and answered, "I don't know, are you the mole?"

"Of course not! Good night John."

"Night, Trish. One more thing, try not to let the music keep you up all night. I know it's horrible but it's better then sleeping with cockroaches, right?"

Trish gave him a playful glare before telling him, "Right, whatever Cena."


	9. What Language Barrier Ninth Task

The Mole Chap 9: What Language Barrier Ninth Task

A/N: Don't own anything. Here's to a Merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate.) and a happy new year. Here's your Christmas gift, the next chapter of the mole.

Jericho woke up early in the morning and went to the diva bedrooms. He took his key out and went to unlock the doors only to find them unlocked. Sighing he went to Triple H's bedroom and saw Maria sleeping on the bed. Chris walked towards the bed and stepped on a body. The body grunted and rolled over.

"Triple H, Get up!" Chris Jericho yelled into Hunter's ear. He shot up and glared at the host. "Get up, get dressed, bring Maria downstairs, and do it now!"

Chris walked out of the room leaving Triple H sitting there. Triple H got up, grabbed Maria, and carried the sleeping diva downstairs while they were both still in their pajamas. The two of them saw John Cena and Trish Stratus sitting in the meeting room, both in pajamas as well. They went to do their confessionals.

"I think Triple H is the mole, because I don't trust him." Trish's confessional ended.

"I think Trish is the mole, because she's too smart." Maria's confessional ended.

"I think Maria is the mole, because she's smarter then people think." John's confessional ended.

"I think John is the mole, because the group seems to trust him too much." Triple H's confessional ended.

"I think I am the mole because, well because I am the mole!" The mole's confessional ended.

The group then had to answer the questions on the test. The questions were...

_'Was the mole considered trustworthy?'_

_'Did the mole do one of the three tasks?'_

_'Did the mole receive an exemption?'_

_'Was the mole blindfolded?'_

_'Did the mole get in a fight with another player?'_

_'What color card did the mole pick?'_

_'Was the mole allowed to sleep in the hotel?'_

_'Did the mole stay in their room?'_

_'What gender is the mole?'_

_'Who is the mole?'_

Jericho stood in front of the group.

"As you all know this is the day you have been waiting for. Today is the final day for tasks. You failed the last task because two of the players didn't sleep in their chosen rooms. There can only be three people in the finals so one of you must go." A pause lasted for awhile before Jericho looked at one of the players. "Maria, I'm sorry. You have to leave the hotel."

Maria's face scrunched up. The other three players gave her hugs, Hunter's lasting the longest.

"I don't want to go home. I wanted to win and prove that I'm not stupid," She said packing her bags.

Triple H passed her clothes to her and calmly told Maria, "You aren't stupid. You out lasted people like Edge, Mickie, Lita, and my pal HBK. Besides, it isn't like we are never going to see each other again. We work for the same company after all. You won't have to wait long since today is the final day and then I can go back to the WWE too."

Trish and John were waiting downstairs. They were giving each other uneasy looks. There was a mole in one of them, or a mole in Triple H. There was no time left to mess around. Triple H escorted his girlfriend to a waiting car before turning back to the remaining couple.

"Lets get this stupid game going. Jericho!"

Chris Jericho arrived and held out two dice. One of them had different colors on each side and the other one had the regular one through six numbers on the sides. He held the dice out for the players to see before explaining the next task.

"Each color is a task. There is an easy task and a hard task for each color. Numbers one, two, and three represent the easy task. Numbers four, five, and six represent the hard task. Red indicates hair, orange indicates color, green indicates body, blue indicates legs, yellow indicates soul, and purple indicates sight. Trish, as they say...beasts first."

John mumbled under his breath, "It's ladies first."

Trish snatched the dice from the host's hand. She rolled them and received a two and blue.

John rolled the dice and got five green.

Hunter rolled the dice and got orange four.

"The blue task is having plaster leg casts placed on your legs. The lower numbers let you only wear one while the higher ones make you wear two. The green task is a nude painting. Lower means you get to paint a nude model while higher means someone paints you nude. The orange task is hair color. Lower means you get streaks in your hair and higher means you get your whole head of hair dyed a new color. So who's first?"

"I'm not doing it," Triple H said. Who would take the game seriously when he could have pink hair or worse, it that was possible. Trish and John Cena knew that if Hunter didn't do this task then they wouldn't get the money.

"I'm not being painted nude. It doesn't matter anyway since Triple H here isn't doing his task." John shook his head at the group.

"Well I would have done my task but since the guys are chickening out, I'm not doing mine then." Trish finished.

Jericho looked at them, "You three are the most stubborn people to be on The Mole. You won't do some extreme things to add in a pot which someone will soon win. Your pot is only at 181,000 and there is only one last task left. You sicken me. For your last task, we will be taking a plane over to a new place. We are going to Chinatown! I hope you know some Chinese!"

They arrived at their destination and took a van to a place in Chinatown. Jericho had them draw straws and Triple H got the short end of the deal, Trish got the middle, and John got the largest. This was straws we're talking about.

"You will be dropped off at different stops and must find your way back to the van. Triple H, you will get a translator. Using him, you must find the van at the heart of Chinatown. Trish, you get to use a cell phone. John, you get to use one of those high tech digital map/walkie talkie things."

They were dropped off at different locations. We see John looking at the map.

"What is the heart of Chinatown? Is it downtown? I guess I'll head that way."

Hunter had the translator translate what different people were saying. The only problem was that the two people he asked for directions were telling him opposite ways.

Trish was faring the worse since she only had her cell phone. She tried calling the operator whom connected her to someone else.

"Heart of Chinatown Chinese food? I didn't want the number to a Chinese take out place. I want directions to the heart of Chinatown!" Trish sighed while she was talking to a delivery boy on the phone.

"Heart of Chinatown, $11.95."

Trish yelled into the phone, "I am not eating your heart of Chinatown. I want to get there!" She hung up on the man and continued to walk.

John saw a place on the map. He had no clue why he hadn't seen it before. "Heart of Chinatown? Maybe that's the place."

Meanwhile the two men with Hunter were arguing. The translator was working overtime to translate their speech. They kept on rubbing their stomachs and talking about general chicken.

John Cena looked at his high tech gizmo whatever and examined it closely. The walkie talkie part looked more like a cell phone. He put in Trish's number and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Trish you there? It's Cena. Listen, I've found this spot on the map. It's a Chinese restaurant called Heart of Chinatown. That might be what we're looking for." John looked down at the map again.

"Maybe the van will be there. How will Triple H know where to go?" Trish asked John worried.

John shook his head before replying, "Lets hope that translator of his knows what he's doing."

Triple H wasn't having any luck. A slight ringing noise distracted him from the two arguing men. He turned around to see his translator talking on a cell phone. His glare intensified, "You mean to tell me, you had a cell phone and didn't tell me about it?!" He snatched the phone, hung up on the other person, and called Trish. She told him about the Chinese place and it was decided to meet there. A little while later saw the three players arriving at their destination and getting into the van.

"Since all three of you were able to get here money was put in the pot. This brings the pot up to 271,000 dollars total. One of you will win that money in a moment but we must now do the confessionals and take the final test. It's all or nothing now."

The three players walked side-by-side with Trish in the middle. They all looked straight forward as Jericho walked in front of them. The went in to do their confessionals.

"I am the mole because I'm deviously delicious. I've played Cena and Hunter like fools. I got the others to trust me then I cost them the money." Trish finished her last confessional.

"I am the mole. It has been fun to ruin every task we had to do. Hunter and Trish haven't been able to see me, well the real me. If I had the chance to do it again, I would." John finished his last confessional.

"I'm the mole! I've been the mole from the start of this. I didn't care about the money they would win nor the people who would be burned by my betrayal. Trish and John are both fools." Hunter finished his final confessional.

Then they went to take the final test. Each one had to answer ten questions about the mole.

_'What did the mole say when it was picked up in the first task?'_

_'What was the number on the mole's journal?'_

_'Was the mole's partner in the labyrinth task able to get out of the maze?'_

_'Which player was the mole's least favorite in the task to pick the least liked player?'_

_'Where was the mole positioned in the glass bowl task?'_

_'What costume did the mole wear to the ring in the costume task?'_

_'Did the mole do a risky task in the trust task and if so, which one?'_

_'What colored card did the mole pick in the room task?'_

_'What item was given to the mole in the last task?'_

_'Who is the mole?'_


	10. The End Tenth Task

The Mole Chap 10: The End Tenth Task

Chris Jericho is shown in a huge room with gorgeous couches and a lot of space. Rob Van Dam and Kane are talking to each other. Mickie James is sitting down sipping soda with Ashley. Shawn Michaels and Maria are talking about Triple H. Edge and Lita are making out in a corner.

"It's been a long game and we are down to three players. Today we will announce who is the winner of $271,000 and who is the mole. Out of eleven players we are down to the final three. Lets now talk to the ones who have been eliminated by the mole."

Chris walked over to the first person to leave the game, Kane.

"Kane, who do you think is the mole?" Chris asked the big red machine.

"I think it is Triple H because he's the game, period." Kane chose Hunter.

Each player took their turn telling the group who they thought was the mole.

"I think it's John Cena," Rob pitched in.

"It's Trish. I trusted her and that's how I got eliminated," Ashley pouted.

"It's John, I just know it!" Edge screamed out. Lita was calmer then her boyfriend.

"I think it's Triple H," she said quietly, "I know it's obvious he's the mole type...that's why he was picked to be the mole."

"Triple H, who else could the mole be?" Mickie pointed out.

"I know my pal Hunter isn't the mole. Trish is the more likely choice. Who would believe that a bombshell beauty like her would be so devious?" Shawn looked at the screen.

"John has to be the mole. Trish was so nice to me and Hunter was mean at first," Maria longed to be with Triple H at the moment.

"So it's tied. At three votes we have both John Cena and Triple H. Trish is behind them with two votes. We will reveal who the mole is in just a little while and after that we will interview the winner and runner up. Then we will show you how the mole ruined each stunt. Finally, the viewers at home will be shown how they could have known who the mole was," Jericho turned to the door.

"Why wait, lets show you who the winner is!"

(A/N I could be really mean, make this chapter super short, and end it here...but I won't.)

The group looked towards the door, waiting to see who won this long game. For awhile, nobody walked out and the group held their breaths. A person finally popped out with a grin. We get a closer look to see it is none other then Trish Stratus. Trish has won the game!!! She came out, hugged her friends, and sat down. It looked like Ashley and Shawn were wrong. Ashley gave a guilty look towards Trish. How could she have thought her best friend was the mole?

"Our winner, Trish Stratus!"

Ashley stepped forward, "Do you know who the mole is Trish?"

Trish nodded slowly. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at her former teammates.

"It took awhile but I realized who the mole was during a task. Then I watched him until the end. Ladies and gentlemen, your mole."

Trish waved her hand and a male figure walked out. The group opened their mouths in shock as he walked towards Trish. It was John Cena! The couple kissed while the others just stared at them in disbelief. While all the attention was on Trish and John, Hunter walked in and stood in between Shawn Michaels and Maria.

"John Cena is the mole." Jericho said shaking John's hand. Sure there was bad blood between the two but the men had to work together to make the game work.

Chris walked towards the screen and cleared his throat. "Want to see how John sabotaged the tasks?"

The group nodded and John wrapped an arm around Trish's waist.

The first task was shown with Kane picking the others up.

"Okay, we won that task so how did John mess it up?" Kane asked glaring over at the rapper.

"Well you see, the night before I gave Maria the directions to a place near by the rap studio. This caused her to be late. We lost money because we were an hour late," John said. Maria gave him a bitter look, now realizing John had set her up to get lost.

"The suspicious players in this task were Kane, Lita, Edge, and Maria," Jericho said.

The second task was seen with the players searching for a journal.

"In this task, there wasn't any money up for grabs so I just looked for a journal in this game. I did move the journal with the exemption around so Edge wouldn't get it." John sent a snide look towards Edge. Edge was about to leap at him but a stern tug from Lita told him she wouldn't have any of it.

The third task was shown with the players splitting into three groups to save Mickie James.

"Well here, I started off bothering Edge with the music. Then when Maria said she was hungry, I thought to go along with her. I bothered Edge even more until we decided to get food. I volunteered to go in and took forever to get the food. That's how I ruined that task." John smiled at Edge. Edge was still fuming.

"The suspicious players were John, Lita, and Shawn," Jericho said.

The forth task, bidding money from the pot for three answers on the next test was shown.

"For this task, I was the second to last person to put my bid in. I used a code to change some of the other player's bids. Then I acted like nothing had happened and said my bid was okay," John saw Shawn's face lit up.

"Did you have to make me bid five hundred dollars though, it makes me feel cheap in a way. I'm a wrestler and that's pocket change to me," Shawn waved his money to make a point.

"The suspicious players were Edge, Trish, Mickie, Lita, Triple H, and Maria."

The following task, with the leaders and followers were on the screen.

"In this task, I had to lead Maria in the maze. She was getting lost on her own. I had the same frequency as Christian and Rhyno's headsets. Then when Trish told me to go into the maze to save Maria, I had no arguments there. I had no involvement with the watch task, but they cost themselves money."

"The suspicious players for the maze task were Triple H, Trish, John Cena, and Maria. The suspicious player for the watch task was Lita."

The next task saw the male players counting sheep.

"I got to be the tie breaker here. Of course I didn't pick the right sheep dog. I didn't expect Shawn to pay attention," John announced giving Shawn a look. "I wasn't in the artistic picture task so the girls messed that one up on their own."

"No one stood out as suspicious in the two tasks for that day," Jericho pointed out.

The task involving choosing the least favorite player was shown.

"Here, I chose Mickie to be kicked off because I know Trish wasn't happy having her here. Also I was almost the least favorite player, but Hunter made sure I wasn't. Doesn't matter, since I would have chosen the exemption anyway. Thanks to Edge, we still didn't get the money for the pot."

"Edge was the suspicious man here."

The glass bowl task was shown.

"In this task, I had a computer that enabled me to communicate with the two intruders. I lied and told Lita that Trish had given it to me. Then I left the center defenseless. While Edge and Lita made out, I purposely left to be with Trish."

The laser game task was on the screen.

"In this task, I didn't have to do much. I was aware of the exemption Hunter was offered to shoot at us. I was intending on getting shot anyway. Triple H made it seem less obvious when he started to go after Maria. His actions made me look like the hero. Bad Hunter."

"The suspicious people in this task were Edge, Lita, and Triple H."

The costume task was seen.

"I wanted to stop any suspicion on me, so I was a good boy and did the task. Lita picking the costumes was totally random. Not even I knew which costume I would get."

"Only Lita and Triple H were a little bit suspicious."

The free exemption task was shown.

"Ah this one. I knew Lita wasn't going to pick Maria for the free exemption so I stuck to the plan. This made me once again look good. Hunter, Lita, and Maria did all the work for me. Then I acted hurt that Trish would accuse me of being the mole so I left the dinner table, knowing what the second task would be. Because I did this, I made Trish guilty enough not to eat. I didn't expect Hunter and Maria to pull through at the end though."

"This was the task that helped me figure out John was the mole. He gave the exemption to Maria instead of me. Then he made a comment about Maria being innocent. How could he know Maria was so innocent? The only way he could be that sure, was if he was the mole," Trish smiled up at John. "Bad mole."

"The suspicious people in this task were Triple H, Lita, and Maria."

The trust task was shown.

"Here, I knew that the tasks weren't really dangerous. I was surprised Trish didn't do her task. We still would have won the money. Maria was scared to death, but she did the task."

"Everyone but Maria was suspicious here."

The room card task was seen.

"I picked the card with the song note on it on purpose. I didn't want to sleep in a room with snakes and cockroaches. We broke the rules having Trish and Maria leave their rooms. I don't think they were complaining about it. I would be glad to leave the rooms as well. Hunter surprised me by helping me."

"Everybody acted a little bit mole-ish here." Jericho watched the screen.

Next the dice task was playing.

"Not much to say about this task, we weren't going to do it."

The last task, finding the Heart of Chinatown was shown.

"It was the last task, so to make myself stand out as little as possible, I helped win this task."

Chris Jericho looked at the audience at home.

"Here is the clue that could have helped you find out who the mole was."

He pointed to the television screen.

"The chapter titles that was shown on your televison boxes at the beginning of each show was the first clue."

The Journey Begins First Task

The Hard Second Task

Well Now the Third Task

Now Onto the Forth Task

The Sneaky Fifth Task

Now Is the Sixth Task

It's Only the Seventh Task

The Mischievous Eighth Task

What Language Barrier Ninth Task

The End Tenth Task

"The first letter of the second word tells exactly who the mole it. J, H, N, O, S, I, O, M, L, and E. The first four letters can be unscrambled to spell out John. The next two can be unscrambled to spell out is. The final four letters are unscrambled to spell mole. John is mole. Well that ends our show with Trish as the winner. Catch these players and more on Raw and Smackdown. Good night!"


End file.
